The Fear of the Unknown
by JiNglebellz
Summary: A take on the Seventh year. Warning, HBP spoilers. Harry and his friends are faced with mounting pressure, working to find the horcruxes along with dealing with friendships, love, and everyday life. HG and RHr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't and never will own Harry Potter!

Chapter One: At the Dursley's

The sun was setting on Privet Drive, putting an end to what, under any normal circumstances, should have been a very normal and hot summer day. Yet the skies were dark, a chilly mist resided in the air, and, for the first time in many years, an oddly stern tabby cat was sitting on the new car in front of Number Four.

Pleasantly happy voices were filtering out of the house, in stark contrast to the otherwise-gloomy tone of the street. In the smallest bedroom of Number Four, three teenagers sat sharing memories with one another, and, basking in the pleasant atmosphere sat Harry Potter, the prophesized savior of the Wizarding World.

"And then the Centaurs just carried Umbridge away… that was one of the best outcomes of an adventure so far, I'd say," laughed the girl, a best friend of Harry Potter. Harry and the other teenager, Ron Weasley, began to laugh.

"Too bad they couldn't have gotten rid of her permanently!" exclaimed Ron. "Hey, Harry—do these Muggles have any good food? I'm starving, and—"

"Ron!" chided Hermione. "We just ate! Honestly, I think Harry's relatives already think we've worn out our welcome…. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if we weren't even welcome in the first place, but—" Harry snorted.

"Hermione, I haven't been welcome here since before I was even born! But, that doesn't really matter, I suppose. Why not just go down and get a quick snack? Goodness knows Dudley probably's been eating nonstop since he woke up."

"Since he woke up?" asked Ron disbelievingly. "More like since he's been _born_, by the looks of it," he said, the disgust evident in his voice. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Please, you know that you haven't stopped eating since you were born either; you're lucky that you've got tall genes in your family." Ron looked outraged, and was about to retort, before Harry interrupted.

"Come on, guys, knock it off. Let's go downstairs before you kill each other." The trio started down the stairs, Harry marveling at all that had happened in the past weeks. After Dumbledore's death, everyone had been quite subdued, and not quite knowing who to turn to. Harry had been almost looking forward for a week alone, but Ron and Hermione had insisted upon accompanying him to Privet Drive. Harry allowed them to come because he was quite certain they'd be turned away, but, to his surprise, his Aunt had allowed them to stay, more out of fear than anything else. Of course, there were rules: No magic, and stay out of sight. As if that had happened. Ron and Hermione were now allowed to use magic out of school, and, remembering what Dumbledore had previously told Harry, he was using magic as well (The Ministry couldn't tell who was casting the magic, they only knew where the magic was being cast).

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had no sooner reached the first floor when the doorbell rang. Harry hesitated, unsure of whether he should simply let his Aunt and Uncle get the door, but upon looks from his friends, shrugged and pulled the door open. To everyone's surprise, none other than Professor McGonagall was standing there, looking quite odd in a Muggle dress.

"Er… hi, Professor," said Harry awkwardly. "Uh, come on in…" McGonagall smiled thinly and entered the room, examining the walls and furniture.

"Dudders? Did you get the door?" asked Aunt Petunia, rushing into the hall from the garden.

"No, Aunt Petunia, I did," said Harry wearily. The horse-like woman stopped in her tracks, eyes darting about and landing on her nephew's Professor.

"Hello," she said suspiciously. "Who are you--? Not… are you one of them?" McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"If you're asking me if I'm a witch, then your answer is yes." Petunia uttered a small shriek and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Please excuse my relatives, Professor," said Harry, feeling quite annoyed. "Here, come on in… sit down," he said, gesturing towards the sitting room couch and love seat. Petunia backed out of the room and slammed the door of the kitchen. Harry remembered his first year, trying to catch one of his letters as it slipped through that door. He felt an unexplainable rush of anger at his relatives, and sat down next to Ron and Hermione in a huff.

"So," began Professor McGonagall, "Where to start? Much has happened in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death…." Harry exchanged sad glances with his friends and focused his attention back on McGonagall. "And, well, of course, that is to be expected."

"Is Hogwarts going to stay open?" asked Hermione in a small voice. McGonagall smiled at her.

"Yes, Miss Granger… Hermione. The staff has decided that we will indeed remain open, though our numbers are bound to be considerably lower, what with the war going on. That's one of the reasons why I came here. But I'd like to get to that in a few minutes. Right now, I need to discuss with you all Dumbledore's will."

"His will?" asked Ron stupidly.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, his will. You see, Dumbledore had much more than just physical objects and trinkets to give away, you see. As you are all well aware, he was the leader of the Order of the Phoenix." Hermione gave an audible gasp, as if she knew what was coming. "And, well… not many people can imagine why, exactly, as you are so young, Harry, but… he's left the leadership to you. In the letter he left behind for me, written after that fiasco at the Ministry last year, he said that you knew what was at stake, and that you and perhaps your best friends were the ones with the key to defeat You-Know-Who. And, he said that despite the fact you're so young, you were the most capable of giving everyone orders, once they told you what their jobs were." Harry gaped at her, stunned. Him, run the Order of the Phoenix? He wasn't even of age! Not to mention that he had only even heard one meeting, and that was because he was spying…. He shook his head in shock.

"Well?" asked McGonagall expectantly. Harry looked wordlessly at Ron and Hermione, who were staring at Harry with awe. After what seemed like minutes, Harry spoke.

"I—of course. Of course I'll lead the Order, Professor. But—I mean, I can't even _Apparate_ most of the time," he said, the shock evident in his voice.

McGonagall nodded wisely. "Yes, Potter, I know what you must feel like. And I know not everyone will take kindly to this, someone who hasn't even finished schooling as our leader. But I have faith in you, anyway. You'll find that most people will. You've done some extraordinary things. And, by the way…" She paused for a moment, pulling a large bag out of her purse, "…Dumbledore wanted you to have these, the three of you. I don't exactly know why; dreadful Muggle candies, they are, but… it's what he said, I suppose…." She trailed off, and it was all Harry could do not to burst out laughing as he eyed the bag of lemon drops wearily.

"What, did he reckon Harry would just want to turn into him?" asked Ron disbelievingly. Hermione chuckled.

"They're for all of us, Ronald," she grinned, popping one into his mouth. She then sighed. "You know, I never did accept one of these," she said with regret. She then smiled. "They are pretty extraordinary," she said. "They give off this weird feeling—" Harry gasped.

"You don't think they're something Malfoy managed to poison or—"

"No, no," said Hermione. "It's a _happy_ feeling, you idiot."

"I want one!" said Ron childishly, reaching in and grabbing one of the small yellow candies. He frowned as he sucked on it. "You know, they really do give you a good feeling! Hey, you don't think these could be spiked with—"

"Felix Felicis!" gasped Hermione. McGonagall frowned, confused.

"Surely not, Miss Granger—"

"No, I think Hermione's right!" said Ron, taking a handful and pocketing it. "Dumbledore always offered one to people who came into his office; maybe he wanted it to go well, so people didn't trash his office," he laughed, giving Harry an amused look.

"I already feel guilty enough, do you have to rub it in?" snapped Harry.

"Sorry, I was only—"

"Please!" said McGonagall reprovingly. "Now, it's a possibility, I admit, but don't go telling people that!" Ron and Harry exchanged sheepish looks, but Hermione was frowning pensively. "Back to the reason I came for…. I take it that you three may be considering leaving school this year, and—"

"Look, Professor, you can't talk us out of this," said Harry immediately.

"I agree," said Hermione. "We've made up our minds; we're going to be there to help Harry."

"If you would allow me to finish uninterrupted," continued McGonagall, annoyed, "then you would be told that I quite agree with you." Harry gasped. "Yes, Potter, I agree with you! You'll have to run the Order, will most likely have to attend to business in places such as St. Mungo's, the Ministry, or Diagon Alley, all on top of… well, that is to say, if you are the Chosen One, as the papers claim…"

"Professor, if I was to tell you something, do you swear to keep it secret from everyone? And I mean it, everyone. We might tell a few people, but that's it. Would you swear?"

"Of course, Potter. Anything." She took a deep breath. "Is it—true?" she winced. Harry nodded, closing his eyes.

"It's either me or Voldemort—" Ron and McGonagall shuddered visibly. "I've got to kill him. And Dumbledore found the way, but I'm not going to tell you for all of our protection. I hope you understand—" The old woman sniffed.

"Of course, Harry. Yes. I always had the feeling… I mean, the things you've done." She then looked Harry in the eyes. "Do be careful this year. I want you to know that you're always welcome at Hogwarts. If you ever need to learn how to do something, need Potion ingredients, need a place to relax, need shelter or a meal or need the library…" She nodded at Hermione. "Our doors are always open. Always. I expect you all to make a few visits, do you understand?" Her voice became sad and shaky. Harry nodded slowly. "Now," she said in a suddenly strict voice, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, "the Order communicates via Patronus. We send them to one another with a message. I trust you all have mastered the spell?" she asked. Hermione and Harry nodded, but Ron looked down.

"I—I haven't gotten mine to be Corporeal quite yet," he said, obviously embarrassed.

"That's quite all right, Mr. Weasley, it's an astonishing feat for someone at your age to even be able to get a mist. I trust Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will work with you on it?" Harry and Hermione nodded. "Good, then that's settled. Now, the Order, the Order… we vacated Grimmauld Place, as you should be aware," she said. Harry nodded, but Ron and Hermione both looked startled. "And we took up Headquarters at another place that's quite magically protected, yet…very sinister," she said, though she seemed to be looking for another word entirely. Harry looked at her expectantly. "Little Hangleton." Harry gasped, yet Hermione and Ron still looked to be very confused.

"_Voldemort's_ old Headquarters?" he demanded angrily.

"Well, he sort of evacuated it when he came into the open, apparently. And Dumbledore believed it to be an unlikely place for him to think our Headquarters were… said he underestimated his opponents. And there we were. But, before you object to harshly, we are in the process of moving everything back to Grimmauld. I'm sorry to say that that house is still our best bet, as you've so kindly allowed us to keep residence there," she continued, nodding to Harry, who was still frowning. "Now, a set of instructions that only you can read is inside Grimmauld Place. You will now be in charge of all applicants to the Order, and what to tell which people, how much information to give, and the like. I would suggest you hold a meeting before you go in search of—whatever it is you're looking for. Now—Oh! Would you look at the time? I've really got to be going; we're running low on staff members once again, see," she laughed.

"Yes," said Hermione. "You need—what is it? Two new teachers? And a Head of Gryffindor, I suppose…" McGonagall smiled.

"Yes, Transfiguration or Herbology, actually, as Professor Sprout is quite good at Transfiguration, which, to say the least, is more difficult than dealing with _plants_," she said, her dislike of the so-called 'plants' evident in her voice.

"I have a suggestion, Professor," said Hermione excitedly.

"Yes?"

"Well, Neville Longbottom. Isn't he one of the best at Herbology that Professor Sprout's ever taught? I heard her saying it once, and he certainly seems to have a love of the subject… I know he's young and all, but age isn't everything, look at Harry…" Harry blushed at this, and glared at Hermione, who shrugged.

McGonagall looked thoughtful. "I'll consider it. Thank you for the suggestion. Anyway," she said, looking around, "I'd best be on my way. Remember what I said, Hogwarts will always be open to you. Now, you three _do_ try to stay out of trouble. I trust I'll be seeing you soon." Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up and walked McGonagall to the door.

"Thank you, Professor, for telling us all this," said Harry quietly, in thought.

"It's the least I could do, Potter. Now—oh, it will be so different without you three in school this year. Over the years… I… I want you all to know that I respect you very much. I hope you will stay in touch. Some of the bravest, most noble Gryffindors… and Miss Granger, _so_ clever, so clever. Just—it really is getting late, and, well, good-bye. I'll see you—" But before she said another word, Hermione stepped up and enveloped their Professor in a hug. McGonagall looked quite taken aback, as did Ron and Harry, but then laughed softly. She proceeded to hug both Ron, who looked extremely awkward, and Harry, to whom she whispered, "You really do remind me of your parents, Harry. They would've been proud." And then, with a swish of tartan, she was gone. Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other in disbelief, Hermione wiping her own tears away.

"That," said Ron pointedly, "was weird." Harry laughed, and then the two boys tried to cheer up Hermione. It was quite a few minutes before they went back to Harry's bedroom, all thoughts of food gone, as they began discussing the Order. Harry noticed that Ron was still gripping the lemon drops in his hand.

"You know," he said, interrupting Hermione's rant about what a good leader Harry would make, though this was sudden and a complete surprise, "You shouldn't eat too many of those, Ron. If they are spiked with Felix Felicis, won't they cause you to become irritable or something?" he asked, frowning.

Hermione sighed loudly. "No, Harry, that's a side affect of love potions. But still," she said, eyeing Ron apprehensively, "Maybe we should save those for times we need them." Ron nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess." He then brought up another subject entirely. "You know, Ginny's really mad she couldn't come with us here. Mum wouldn't let her. But… I think she might insist on coming with us, on the mission, you know…"

"Should we let her?" asked Hermione thoughtfully. "I mean, we can't exactly use the excuse that she's too young anymore, after all we've done. And I'm sure she can be trusted…"

"No," said Harry flatly. "I want to keep her safe, and that's all there is to it."

"That's very noble, Harry, but Hogwarts isn't exactly safer than she'd be with us…. I know we'll be doing some dangerous things, but if Hogwarts is invaded you know she'll be one of the first on the battlefield." Harry thought about this.

"I—I don't know, Hermione. I'll think about it. Will she even be allowed into the Order, though?" Ron and Hermione exchanged humorous looks.

"Er, Harry," began Ron, "That's for you to decide, mate." Harry paused, a look of comprehension on his face.

"Right," he answered. "Forgot about that bit, I suppose. Well, I don't know. I'll talk to Ginny. Maybe… and your Mum would have to say yes, Ron." Ron nodded slowly.

"So, besides that," began Hermione, "Let's start planning our summer." She got up and closed the blinds and the door, pulled out her wand, and cast a silencing charm, before sitting back down on Harry's bed. "The wedding is next week, so I'd say we go to the Burrow about two days before; you know, the Rehearsal dinner and all."

"How do you know more about this wedding than I do?" demanded Ron. Hermione sighed, exasperated.

"I listen, Ron. Anyway," she said, turning to Harry, "After that you wanted to go to Godric's Hollow?"

"Er," began Harry, "Yes. I do. I don't really know why. But I just have this feeling that it's important. You know?"

"Of course," she said kindly. "Now, the horcruxes—you told us that we need to find the locket, the cup, and what was it?"

"Something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's, and the snake. You know, maybe we should keep Gryffindor's sword with us," said Harry slowly. "I've been thinking, and, well, it helped me destroy the book back in second year. It could be helpful, don't you think?"

Ron and Hermione nodded thoughtfully for a moment before Hermione continued. "Of course, that's an excellent idea. Now, we'll need to start thinking of places we can find them, and we'll have to be really careful of course, about all the magical enchantments…"

"It was amazing when Dumbledore did it," said Harry quietly. "He can just feel what the magic is. I didn't understand how he did it. But," he added, "Dumbledore definitely gave me some ideas as to where the other Horcruxes could be. Voldemort, well, he used places that were significant. The ring Dumbledore destroyed was in the house of Voldemort's mother's family, and the locket—originally—was in a cave that he took to children into once, and something really terrible had happened there. I don't really know about the diary, though."

"So do you have any ideas of where to start?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I think I do, actually. Well, we know where the snake is of course. And I want to look in that old woman's house old Manor for the cup. Well, we know where the snake is."

"Harry, I think that one could be at Headquarters," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Little Hangleton?" asked Harry. "That's true, definitely. We'll have to go there, too. And I'm sort of uneasy about Hogwarts; after all, Voldemort already definitely had at least one Horcrux made when he was a student; maybe something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's could be there…" Ron and Hermione nodded apprehensively.

"You're absolutely right," said Hermione. "Anyway—" But what Hermione was getting ready to say was never heard, because at that moment, something crashed loudly downstairs.

"Wands out," whispered Harry, alarmed. Ron and Hermione nodded and pulled out their wands as well, following Harry out the door. But Harry hadn't time to be scared for more than a moment, because he suddenly saw Tonks near the kitchen, hopping on one foot, as she had apparently stubbed the other, and behind her, hands bound with ropes, was none other than—

"MALFOY?" yelled Ron angrily. "What the hell is he doing here?"

A/N: Okay, so I decided to make a story about seventh year. Please tell me what you think and review! A new chapter should be out soon. The more reviews, the faster I'll update!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Indeed, Draco Malfoy was standing behind Tonks, looking thoroughly angry, though not a fraction of what Harry was feeling. But before Harry could even open his mouth, a voice came thundering into the room.

"BOY! WHAT ARE ALL THESE FREAKS DOING HERE?" Harry turned on his Uncle angrily, pointing his wand at the beefy man.

"You—listen—to—me. I didn't choose to be here, okay? I know you didn't either, but for God's sake, you're the only bloody family I have! Can't you at least leave me alone? I'm going to leave in two days and never come here again, for the rest of my life!" The large man purpled.

"You dare speak to me that way?" the Muggle demanded. "YOU DARE? We took you in! After all that your stupid mother did to Petunia… We took you in! Fed you! And you, always having owls following you, and freaks jumping into the house whenever they want! You sent a ruddy snake after Dudley! You had those horrible dementy things come here! And I'm sick of it! What did we do to deserve you and your baggage? You, who've darkened our doorstep for sixteen years!"

Harry was fuming and humiliated. A rush of feelings as a child came back to him… being given that awful hair cut, being chased and landing on top of a building… it all came back to Voldemort and his stupid Aunt and Uncle. Harry wasn't even aware that the ground was shaking, absorbed as he was into his own horrible feelings.

"Er—Harry? Why don't we leave this for another time," began Tonks tentatively. "We really need to talk, and—"

"How the hell can you say that you took me in?" Harry demanded. "Your son used me as a Punching bag for years. YOU told him to!"

"I most certainly did not! You were a freak, he was teaching you a lesson!"

Harry noticed that Petunia and Dudley had entered the room and were staring at everyone in the room with trepidation.

"You—I was laboring for you since I could walk! Making breakfast, mowing the lawn… I was three! I wore clothes that were five sizes too big, my glasses were fixed with tape—"

"You should have been grateful!" roared Vernon. "At least you had clothes! You were a pitiful boy, always making things happen! And we had to explain you to neighbors, make lies for you—"

"YOU MADE ME LIVE IN A CUPBOARD!" screamed Harry.

"Harry," began Hermione, "Really! Just take a deep breath, calm—" Harry thunderously ran over to his broom cupboard, blinded, his heart thumping with anger and hatred. He grabbed the handle, and threw it open.

"THERE! I slept there until I went to Hogwarts! That was my room! They—YOU—locked me in there! In a bloody cupboard, and I slept with spiders, and it was always dark, and stuffy—You had to cover up your own lies, you coward! If only I'd told someone, then I'd have had a normal childhood and you'd have been in jail!" Harry looked around finally, lowering his wand, and panting. Ron, Hermione, Tonks, and even Malfoy, were all looking at Vernon Dursley with disgust. Harry hadn't realized that he'd never told Ron or Hermione about the cupboard. He took a deep breath and was about to speak, when Tonks spoke instead, in a threatening tone.

"You are sick, you know that, Muggle? Absolutely disgusting! How could you treat a child like that? Do you know what, don't answer that. Get out of this house before you get hexed to your grave! Get out! All of you! You can come back later, when we're gone. Then Harry can deal with you…." The Dursleys looked angry, that was certain, and Vernon's mouth twitched as if he wanted to say something to the woman with pink hair, but thought better of it. A minute later, the car screeched in the driveway, and the Dursleys were gone.

Everyone was still staring at Harry with pity and fear, except Malfoy. "Now what are you doing here, you filthy Death Eater?" spat Harry. "Tell the truth!" He had no sooner said it than realized that those words sounded very familiar. Ominously familiar. Tom Riddle had said those words as a child, in much the same tone. Harry raised a hand to his mouth for a moment, before trying, once more, to calm down. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" he repeated.

Tonks kicked her cousin in the shin, and seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. Malfoy looked at her with disgust before speaking. "Potter… Er, well, the Dark Lord isn't the happiest with me at the moment, and my Mother is being held captive until I complete another task. I remembered what Dumbledore said, and, I—well, he said that I could join this side and they'd protect my family. And, well, I know you won't believe me, but I wouldn't have killed him. That was what I was supposed to do. So I went and looked up my cousin, here, because I didn't know where to find anyone else."

"And my fool mother is delighted that her nephew has decided to join the light, apparently, and begged me to take him to you, Harry." Harry exchanged disbelieving looks with his best friends.

"Listen, Malfoy," he said harshly. "You were in it with Snape, I know you were. He made an Unbreakable Vow to your bloody mother, and killed Dumbledore because you were too much of a coward. Yet I would've thought Voldemort—what, scared to hear your master's name?—would've been pleased with you for finding out how to get into Hogwarts…"

"Yeah, getting the Cruciatus curse put on a million times definitely means he's pleased with me," mumbled Malfoy angrily. "He says if I hadn't figured that out, I'd be dead along with Dumbledore. But I should've known better than to come here…you'd never listen to me, you've hated me since we first met…"

"Malfoy, you're the one who was insulting my friend! And I'm pretty damn glad I didn't get all chummy with you, where would I be now? Voldemort's right hand man?" he leered angrily.

"Listen!" yelled Malfoy finally. "Fine, if you don't want my help… fine! I—I'll do the task he gave me… Merlin, Potter! Please! He's going to kill my whole family! He's torturing my bloody mother as we speak, no doubt… either that or her _sister_ is. Look. I need to save her, and you—have a saving-people thing. Couldn't you get your people to just get her out of there?"

"Why don't you do it, if you're so good, Malfoy?" asked Ron angrily.

"I knew there wasn't a choice. I never had a choice, Potter! You don't understand, you think you do…. "

"Okay, what is this so-called task, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"I'm not telling you unless you agree to help me!" said Malfoy angrily.

"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin," muttered Tonks, rolling her eyes. Malfoy stood up straighter proudly.

"Listen, Dumbledore trusted Snape and he betrayed us. Why should I trust you? You don't have one reason!"

"What was in it for Snape?" demanded Malfoy. "Nothing. What's in it for me? Everything! Why don't you understand? Are you that thick?"

"I—Is your Mum going to just join up the Death Eaters again? What about your Dad? Look what he did to Ginny, look how many people he's tortured and killed! He deserves to have Voldemort kill him!"

"I'm not going to beg," growled Malfoy, "But how many of your people can tell you things I can tell you?"

"I don't know," said Harry, exasperated, "as you won't tell us what you can tell us!"

"I can find out secrets, I can find out why the Dark Lord's so mad at my Dad because of that stupid diary… I can find out Pureblooded things! You just don't get it, how important that can be! I can tell you what You-Know-Who tells me, if he doesn't kill me first, and I can tell you about the task he's set me. He's enjoying seeing me suffer, see. This one's harder than killing Dumbledore. And my whole family's lives are at stake." Harry thought for a moment. What on earth could be harder than killing Dumbledore? Maybe gaining entrance to the Order of the Phoenix….

"How about," he began angrily, "we save your stupid mother, and send the both of you to Azkaban? That sound nice? I have you right here, after all. Tonks, you're an Auror." Draco paled considerably. "Yes, maybe I'll send you to Azkaban while I'm making my decision."

"You can't. You can't do that," he stuttered. "Then He'll really kill me! All of us. Potter… I don't know what I can say to you. Wait—Can I do the Unbreakable Vow?" Everyone gasped. Harry held his head in his hands, angry that the stupid Order was in his hands. But—who else could lead it? Nobody else knew about the horcruxes, the adults anyway.

"Malfoy, I don't know yet. Yeah, we'll get your stupid mother out, if we can, though I don't know… I'm not sending any of our people to their death. But… dammit, I don't know! What do you think, Ron? Hermione?"

Hermione spoke first. "I don't know, Harry," she said quietly. "I just… I mean, it's so unlikely! But then again, I didn't wholly believe you all year that he was a Death Eater and… I wish Dumbledore was here." Harry glared at Malfoy.

"And who's to blame for that?" he said under his breath. In Harry's eyes, Malfoy, his mother, Snape, and Voldemort were all equally responsible. "Well…I think that you don't deserve it, but—stop going to Voldemort. I don't need you to be a double agent. Leave Voldemort, and I'll help protect your family."

"Just—leave him?" whispered Malfoy. "The longest one who's ever lasted was Karkaroff, and he barely lasted a year!" he exclaimed. "I'll never be able to just—disappear!"

"My house. You can stay at my house. But I'm going to be watching you, you hear me Malfoy? You tell me everything you know so far, and you help me if I ever need you, which is unlikely, and I'll hide you until the final battle. There, you will stand on the side of the light, do you understand? You will fight with us, and if you live, I will testify for you. If you die, then it's your own fault. You should've gone with Dumbledore before the Death Eaters got to the tower."

"What?" asked Malfoy, surprised. "How do you know? You weren't there…"

"That's my business," snarled Harry. "But before I let you in, I'm going to tell you that during Order meetings, you're confined to some room I'll pick out. If they're even held there. You're not to touch any Order-related things. I'm going to have wards on things, and House Elves that will watch you and report to me what you do. Do you understand?" Malfoy nodded, eyes shining with hatred.

"Now," said Harry, walking over to where Malfoy was standing, bound. "Since Snape isn't at our disposal at the moment, _this_ is for my father." With that, Harry punched Malfoy in the stomach.

"I hate you, Potter!" he yelled angrily. Ron and Hermione looked shocked.

"Anyway," said Harry, turning to everyone else, "How's Remus, Tonks?" She smiled happily.

"He's good. We're—er—together now, I guess you'd say. He's dead stubborn, that man. Took me a year to persuade him." Malfoy scowled in the background.

"I'm really happy for you," said Hermione breathily. "You and Remus make a wonderful couple, really. Are you going to Bill and Fleur's wedding?" she asked interestingly.

"Actually, we are," smiled Tonks. "It's not a very big wedding, but a lot of important people are going, from Gringotts and the Ministry. I heard that there will be Goblins there."

"Really? That's fascinating!" exclaimed Hermione, ignoring Malfoy's mimic of her jumping up to answer a question. "Goblins rarely socialize with wizards, this should be so interesting!"

"How does everyone know everything about things in my family except me?" demanded Ron once more. "Are—are any Veelas going to be there, I wonder?"

"I hope not," said Hermione darkly. Harry silently agreed with her.

"Where is the wedding going to be, anyway?" asked Harry. "The Burrow?"

"Yes, in the back yard," answered Hermione immediately. "I heard Mrs. Weasley telling Fred and George that they had to de-gnome the whole place the morning of. They were having an absolute fit!"

"I can imagine," said Harry, frowning at the memory of de-gnoming the garden a few years back.

"And Ginny and Fleur's sister are bridesmaids… I think Ron's twin cousins are the flower girl and ring-bearer."

"What? I don't have twin cousins," frowned Ron.

"Er… you do, Ron," laughed Tonks. "They're my second cousins by marriage or something." Ron shook his head in disbelief. "They're four, and they're cute little things. April and Austin Fawcett are their names."

"You're related to the Fawcett's?" asked Hermione immediately. "Two of them go to our school; I didn't know they were your cousins."

"They're not," said Tonks, laughing. "They're Ron's cousins' cousins on the other side."

"Well, we're getting a bit off topic," laughed Harry. "Tonks, would you mind taking Malfoy to—wait, who's the Secret Keeper now? You can't have a dead…." Harry trailed off.

"Er, someone was made the secret keeper about five minutes after the Death Eaters escaped. But I don't want to say it in front of him," she said, gesturing at Malfoy. "But I have a note for him to read if you want to let him in. I'll tell you, when I see you again… Dumbledore left you a note you know, Harry; I think it's in the said place as we speak. You can read it when you come by…."

"Oh, right," said Harry. "Nobody told me… I guess we'll stop by and have a meeting after the wedding really quickly. And then we'll set off." Tonks nodded.

"Well, I'd best be off, Harry. Thanks. And, I think Remus has been wanting to talk to you. We'll owl, okay?" Harry nodded.

"Bye, Tonks," he said. "Malfoy—remember what I said. If you are lying, I will kill you, and that's a promise." Malfoy inclined his head shortly, though malice still shone in his grey eyes. The moment Tonks shut the door, Ron, Harry, and Hermione began speaking all at once.

"What do you reckon Malfoy's up to?" began Harry.

"Harry, why didn't you tell anyone that you lived in a cupboard for ten years?" demanded Hermione.

"Why don't I know anything about my brother's wedding?" Then they all stared at each other. Harry started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" demanded Hermione, who was close to tears. Harry looked at Ron, who also had begun to laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes, muttering about 'boys'. Harry then suddenly was hit with realization of how much he truly loved his friends.

A few minutes later, the three friends were sitting in front of the television, when Harry suddenly sat up. "What is it?" asked Ron curiously.

"I have to sic Kreacher on Malfoy. He'll find that pleasant enough. Hey—Kreacher!" A loud sound cracked in the air and Kreacher stood before Harry. A moment later, Dobby, and, to everyone's surprise, Winky, were in front of them as well.

"Master called," said Kreacher with disgust. "And Kreacher must do as Master wishes, but Kreacher hates his master and wants his Mistress, Kreacher does…"

"Shut up, Kreacher—and don't bang on the floor!" he added hastily. "Now, Malfoy is in Grimmauld Place. Watch him, and I don't care if you have to curse him, don't let him touch, read, or look at any Order information. Don't let him leave, and report to me immediately if he does anything. Do you want to go as well, Dobby?"

"Harry Potter, Sir! Dobby would be honored to, but Dobby and Winky is in need of a job, Sir!"

"McGonagall didn't stop paying you?" asked Hermione, a fervent look in her eyes.

"Oh, no, Miss," said Dobby. "But Hogwarts is sad without Dumbledore, Dumbledore was such a good wizard, almost as great as Harry Potter! And we is looking for another job, but if we don't find one, we is planning on working at Hogwarts again." Hermione nudged Harry.

"Oh—right. Dobby, I'll pay you and Winky, I'll pay you what Dumbledore paid you." Dobby's tennis ball-like eyes filled with tears.

"Harry Potter wants to employ Dobby and Winky?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Er, of course I do, Dobby. You all can just—go on to Grimmauld Place; er… Dobby and Winky, you might want to find Nymphadora Tonks so she can tell you where it is. But you have to both swear not to tell anyone any of the Order business and all—it's top secret." Winky began howling.

"The Malfoys is bad wizards! Bad! My poor Master…poor Master!" Then Kreacher began wailing as well.

"My Mistress! She is mad at Kreacher for working for half-bloods and Mudbloods and Scum…but Kreacher tried, Kreacher tried to get rid—" Dobby looked helplessly up at Harry, who felt bad for the elf.

"Well, you all can go along…and don't forget to eat and sleep and stuff…" he added, glancing at Hermione.

"You are too kind, Harry Potter Sir!" exclaimed Dobby, before the three elves disappeared.

"That was interesting," commented Ron. "Today was weird, if you ask me. First McGonagall—then Malfoy—then the house elves…"

"The house elves came because of Malfoy," reminded Hermione. Ron sighed.

"Very true, Very true…" They sat immersed once more in the television for a few moments.

"What time is it, Ron?" asked Harry, chuckling at the fact that he still wore his old watch.

Ron looked at the watch he'd gotten for his birthday. "Er—I don't really know which one shows the time," said Ron, confused. Hermione and Harry looked at the watch curiously, but neither of them could figure out the meanings of the stars and moons either. Deciding that time wasn't of the utmost importance, anyway, Harry sat back and stared once more at the screen. Ron, especially, was fascinated with the Muggle contraption. It was several minutes before Hermione spoke up tentatively.

"Harry? Well, I was thinking, and… do you think Ron and I could, well… could the three of us look at the cupboard for a minute?" Harry looked at her incredulously.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well," she began, "I don't know exactly. But you know how we learned about V-Voldemort's past?" Harry nodded slowly. "I think it's kind of important for us to know about your past too. Before you say anything, I know that you want to let your pride get in the way. But, Harry, Voldemort—really, Ron—His Death Eaters don't know about him, just as he doesn't know about you. And that's ultimately going to be their downfall; why else would Dumbledore have made such an effort to show you Voldemort's past?"

"I agree," said Ron. "I mean, we know you mostly, but you never talk about before Hogwarts. Most people still think you were probably brought up treated like some prince…" Harry scowled at the word. "I mean, not that kind of prince; you know what I mean," said Ron quickly. Harry considered this for a moment.

"I guess you can see it, but I don't know what you'll gain. It's just a normal broom cupboard. And you've seen these Muggles—they hated my Mum, they hate magic, they hated me. It really is all there is to it." Hermione and Ron nodded slowly, but got up nonetheless.

They walked over to the cupboard, and Harry opened the door. Hermione peered inside first, but Ron looked at Harry, worried. "Are you sure it's okay, mate?"

"Yeah," said Harry, trying to act as if it was no big deal. He peered inside quickly and then stepped away, waiting for his best friends to come out. He vaguely wondered why there weren't even brooms or anything inside.

"Harry—this is so eerie!" exclaimed Hermione. "You can _feel_ raw magic in here!"

"That's what this is?" asked Ron.

"Well, it has to be; I've read all about it…"

"What is raw magic?" asked Harry curiously.

"It's emitted when you're feeling a powerful emotion. It's what causes accidental magic and all. Wow," she muttered, closing her eyes. "Don't you feel it, Harry?"

"No," said Harry. "How do you feel it? I think this is sort of what Dumbledore could sense when we went on that mission…. How do you feel it?"

"Just clear your mind," answered Hermione.

"I hate clearing my mind," sighed Harry dejectedly, as he once again began counting the days until he was rid of this house forever. He fell asleep that night dreaming about stars and moons planets encircling on watches.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! New one will be out soon, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Harry awoke two mornings later with excitement; that afternoon, he'd never have to see the Dursleys again. He sat up and looked around the room. He'd given Hermione the bed, and he and Ron had each slept in sleeping bags conjured by Hermione. Harry noticed that he was the first one awake, and he stood up, rubbing an aching back. Hermione's sleeping bags were nice and all, but they had nowhere near the comfort of the ones Dumbledore had conjured in their third year.

He tip-toed out of the room into the bathroom to get dressed and then went downstairs, where the three Dursleys sat eyeing him wearily. "Morning, everyone," said Harry cheerfully. "Today's my last day here—ever. You'll finally be rid of me. And if I don't manage to kill Voldemort, you'll know," he added.

"That convict still on the loose, then?" asked Vernon. "The one, who, you know—killed your parents…"

"Yeah," said Harry nonchalantly, sitting at the table and helping himself to a grapefruit quarter.

"So, why is it you who has to kill him?" asked Petunia quietly, fear evident in her eyes. "I—well, I mean, I don't think _she _would be that happy about it…"

"My mother?" asked Harry, frowning. "Your sister? Lily Evans?" Petunia shuddered.

"Don't—don't mention her! Just don't."

"I don't get it," said Harry, shaking his head. "Why won't you just tell me what happened? And don't tell me not to ask questions, either. Were you jealous because she was beautiful and could do magic? Or did you get into a fight? Did you just not like my Dad? What _was_ it?" Dudley was openly gaping at his mother and Harry.

"She…" began Petunia with a grimace, "was always so perfect! We were—we were friends, and then, she just abandoned me to go to some freak school and she became one of them! And married one, and he was terrible, and all their friends would come for the holidays, and they would bring news of that awful—Voldemort, is it?—killing people, and then she just disappeared! The year before she died, before you were born. Abandoned me once more, right after our parents passed, and then she was blown up and left me with you! You, who look just like—him, and have her horrible eyes! That's why! Do you understand?" she demanded. Her hand that was holding a cup of hot tea was shaking with anger.

Harry looked at his relatives with disgust. "You know why she abandoned you so suddenly? It was… Voldemort was after her and my Dad, and me. And they had no choice. But, it didn't even matter in the end… their friend, he betrayed them. They didn't want to leave me with you, you know. So don't blame them, or me."

Petunia had tears in her eyes, though Harry couldn't quite tell whether they were due to sadness or anger. Vernon stood up awkwardly. "Er—I have to go to work now," he stated, looking at Harry with a frown. "Good-bye, then. I—er, hope that you manage to get rid of that Voldencort, or whatever his name is. I suppose this is the last time I'll be seeing you, for a while anyway." Vernon then nodded briefly and backed out of the kitchen. A few moments later, the car could be seen pulling out of the driveway.

"Well, I suppose I'm going to go see if Ron and Hermione are up," said Harry uncomfortably.

"Wait," said Petunia, all traces of tears long gone. "Before your _friends_ come down, there are some pictures of—of Lily that evaded burning twenty years ago. I mean, if you wanted them, they're yours, I suppose…." Harry's eyes widened in surprise. His Aunt hurried out of the room purposefully, and he looked at Dudley, who was staring back.

"I don't know what's into my parents, but I'll be glad to have you gone," said Dudley darkly. Harry smiled wanly.

"I'll be quite glad to be gone," he said politely.

"You were nothing but trouble for me, you know. That time you escaped and landed on the roof—I was made fun of for a week." Harry frowned; he'd been made fun of for ten years of his life straight! "And last year, I know you made those cold things land on me. And now I feel them everywhere!"

"What?" asked Harry quickly. "You mean the Dementors?" Dudley nodded. "Er—I think that they're everywhere right now, in England anyway. Everyone feels them. And I could've been killed by them too, you know, why would I bring them here?" he asked, annoyed. "And what was so bad in your life that you had to see, anyway?"

"I saw… terrible things," said Dudley, shuddering. He then gave Harry an accusatory glance. "That snake, and when Dad went crazy when you got your letters… that really big man…." Harry raised an eyebrow; Dudley had threatened for years to actually reach Hagrid's vast size.

"Yeah, very dreadful," said Harry sarcastically. "Wanna know what I see? My parents being murdered." Dudley paled.

"Don't—Don't talk about them! We're not supposed to mention them!" Dudley had no sooner finished his sentence than Petunia hurried back into the room with a dusty, small photo album.

"Take them. I'm going to—go and water the garden. I'm sorry for everything," she whispered. "But… you don't have to come tell me when you're leaving. Just go ahead; I'm sure we'll meet again—someday." Harry nodded, turning to go back upstairs in time for Dudley to ask if he could go to the Polkiss' for tea. Nothing had changed there.

When Harry reached his room and opened the door, a very peculiar sight met his eyes. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the floor, jumping off of each other; Ron's ears were reddening each second and Hermione was hurriedly smoothing her hair.

"Hi, Harry!" she exclaimed a little bit too brightly, and smiling embarrassedly. "We just woke up and were about to go down to see you—what's that in your hand?" Ron also looked at Harry's new album, but was avoiding eye contact.

"Er—just something my Aunt gave me. You know, it's okay to… snog and all… you don't have to be embarrassed…." What Harry didn't tell them was how odd it had felt, his two best friends sitting in his room, _doing_ that.

"What?" asked Ron with a bit of a high-pitched voice. "We weren't—we were only—oh, all right!" he exclaimed, looking at Hermione with a shrug. She rolled her eyes, still smiling.

"Sorry, Harry. We'll try not to do it in front of you, I know it must be really weird." Harry nodded, biting back a laugh.

"Uh, okay. Yeah. Right. Anyway, I'm sure you know we're leaving today and all. I was going to ask if you'd all rather leave earlier than later…. I mean, the only drawback would be having to de-gnome or something for the Rehearsal dinner, but… I'd kind of like to get out of here for good, you know?"

"Oh, right," smiled Hermione, still flitting her hair about. "But, the Ministry cars were going to pick us up. How will we leave early?"

"Well, I was thinking, and Mrs. Figg surely has Floo connection…. She lives a few blocks away. It wouldn't hurt to try, anyway."

"Oh, that's brilliant, Harry!" said Hermione happily. "So, we'll all just pack really quickly and then be on our way!"

"Okay, but do either of you want breakfast before we go?" asked Harry.

"Er—I'll wait until we're at the Burrow; I'm not that hungry," said Ron thoughtfully, though his stomach growled loudly.

"That's fine, Ron; I don't like grapefruit either," laughed Harry. He then walked over to Hedwig's cage (he was already packed) and talked to her softly while his friends got their things together.

"Hi, girl." Hedwig hooted. "Sorry I haven't had many letters for you lately, but, there aren't many people to write to any more, you know?" She hooted again, looking disgruntled. Harry sighed and turned back to his friends. "Are you ready yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah," said Hermione, whose trunk was locked and was now vanishing the sleeping bags and making the bed. Ron, however, seemed to be having a bit more trouble.

"Pack!" he yelled. "Pack!" He swished his wand angrily. "Why've I been so bad at magic the whole time we've been here?" he demanded. However, he got his answer a moment later when the wand popped and turned into a chicken. "W-where did this come from?" he asked, befuddled. Harry shrugged.

"I dunno, mate, but I think it might be faster to let 'Mione do it or pack the Muggle way." Ron sighed and nodded.

"Hermione?" he asked hopefully. She sighed loudly and flicked her wand casually. All of Ron's things soared into his trunk neatly.

"Why d'you have to be so good at nonverbal magic?" he sighed. Hermione suddenly looked stern.

"You guys, even though we won't be in school this year, I still think we need to practice every day! You two really need to get nonverbal spells down, and Harry, you'll honestly need Occlumency to face You-Know-Who. I think we should all practice it."

"I was actually thinking about that myself, Hermione," said Ron. Harry turned around to stare and Hermione opened her mouth slightly. "I mean… as much as I hate homework, if one of us…you know, gets kidnapped or something, we know too much. We need to learn how to properly resist Imperius and all that, and I mean, they'll probably use Legilimency against us and all…."

"That's very responsible of you, Ron," said Hermione with delight. Harry knew that they were right, but nevertheless, he wasn't looking forward to all the schoolwork they had to practice.

"Hermione, d'you think you could Accio my wand?" asked Ron hopefully. Hermione rolled her eyes affectionately.

"Accio Ron's real wand," she said jadedly. A moment later, it soared into the back of Ron's head.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head. "Er, thanks Hermione."

"No problem."

"So can we go now?" asked Harry for what felt like the millionth time.

"Yes, we can go," laughed Hermione. Harry grinned and tucked the photo album into his trunk, making a mental note to look at it before bed that night. The trio floated their trunks down the stairs, and Harry held Hedwig. Hermione looked at him sadly.

"Poor Crookshanks, he's never been away from me this long!" she said loudly. "But Ginny will have taken care of him… I know she would have, but what if he ran away or—" Hermione was interrupted quite rudely by Ron, who sighed loudly.

"Not that again, Hermione. You've been away from the cat for a week! Relax, I'm sure it's having fun chasing Gin's Pygmy Puff…." He then paused, looking out of the front door window. "I wish we could just go ahead and Apparate… I mean, Harry, you've done it plenty of times, right?"

"Well, a few I suppose—"

"And one was with someone on the side!"

"Yeah, I guess—"

"So why don't we just Apparate to the village and walk up? I don't even know if our house is Floo-accessible right now…. What do you think, Hermione? Please?"

"Well," she said, hesitating. "I do want to hurry and get there, but Harry doesn't have a license! I know you're capable, though," she added quickly at the look on Harry's face. "Oh—all right! Fine. But it's on your head. You can't exactly defeat You-Know-Who if you're locked up in Azkaban…."

"We'll be fine, Hermione," said Harry, rolling his eyes. "If I get in trouble, I'll just make a deal with Scrimgeour to go and 'give moral' to the Wizarding world by acting like I work at the Ministry… he'd let me do anything."

"Fine. Fine. Are you both ready?" she asked, stepping out of the house and clutching her trunk. Harry and Ron nodded. "All right, see you in a second! Apparate safely!" Harry and Ron exchanged looks and chuckled as Hermione made a loud 'pop' and disapparated.

"See you in a moment," said Ron nervously. Harry nodded, and, at the same time, they turned. _Deliberation, Desperation…what was it?_ And those were Harry's last thoughts as he vanished through the air, concentrating on the Burrow. A moment later, he seemed to hit a large brick wall in midair, and he dropped onto the ground with a sickening thud.

"Harry! Harry!" People were running from all over, calling his name. Harry groaned and his eyelids fluttered open. He was on a hard, rocky ground, and he could make out people standing over him.

"Oh, Harry!" That had to be Mrs. Weasley. At least he'd gotten near the Burrow… but what had gone wrong? "Why on earth were you apparating without a license? And you two, letting him! Just terrible, terrible. He's got a nasty cut on his head… nothing I can't fix, but still."

"Harry? Are you okay, mate? I'm sorry Mum! I already said—he must've tried Apparating to the Burrow instead of the Village."

"I did that once," said a reminiscent voice. Harry opened his eyes groggily as someone else came running towards him.

"Oh, Harry! What happened, Mum? Ron? Fred, George? If you two did one of your pranks I'll—"

"Relax, Gin! We didn't do anything!" exclaimed one of the twins. "We just heard the alarm and ran out here, just like you. Look—he's coming 'round!" Harry sat up stupidly.

"Sorry—wards; forgot to destinate or deliberate or divinate… whatever it was…." Everyone who had learned to Apparate but Mrs. Weasley laughed appreciatively.

"Harry, you poor dear… do you know the trouble you could've gotten into?" she demanded. "The Ministry would've been all over you, and you could have splinched yourself!"

"Sorry," he muttered, grabbing Ginny's outstretched hand to stand up. "It was stupid, I shouldn't have Apparated."

"You can say that again, but oh! Look at that bump on your head; what else hurts, Harry, dear?" But without waiting for an answer she began rambling again. "George, be a dear and conjure a stretcher—no, wait, have Hermione do that," she said suspiciously. "And—FLEUR? WILL YOU BRING OUT SOME ICE PLEASE? Oh, what am I saying?" She then waved her wand and held an ice pack to Harry's throbbing head. "Let's get you inside, dear."

Several painful minutes later, Harry found himself on the couch of the Burrow, feeling very awkward as Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Fleur were all fussing over him; Ginny telling him how brilliant his escapade had been, and joking about it; Hermione and Mrs. Weasley muttering about the dangers of Apparating without a license; and Fleur jabbering away about guests coming to the wedding Harry knew from the Triwizard Tournament.

"Yes, 'Arry, Viktor Krum will be coming, he is of course eager to speak with you once again. And of course, my sister Gabrielle, she is upstairs somewhere; it 'as always been 'zat she is very shy around you, after you pulled 'er from ze lake…." Harry tuned her out, feeling very irritable.

"Look, everyone, I'm fine! I just had a bad bump on the head, but Mrs. Weasley already fixed it!" Taken aback, the three girls all stopped talking and looked at Harry. They then shrugged and left to get back to whatever they'd been doing. Fleur hurried into the kitchen looking for Bill, Mrs. Weasley followed her asking about the flowers, and Hermione and Ron seemed to simply vanish. Only Ginny was left with Harry in the living room. She smiled at him and sat down on the couch he was laid out on.

"So how's your summer been?" she asked casually. Harry looked at her for a moment.

"Not good, I guess, but not too bad either. It was good having friends while at the Dursley's, you know?" She nodded slowly.

"It's been chaotic here. Mum's all in a tizzy now that the wedding's nearly here. And Lupin keeps popping in and out… I think his werewolf cover might've been blown at Hogwarts. And Tonks is all cheerful again. Charlie got here this morning… it's great, all of us together again."

"Is Percy coming?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well, yes, and Mum's thrilled, but Bill nearly didn't invite him. He shouldn't have, but Mum really wanted him to. Anyway, we all think Percy's only even coming because some other Ministry officials will be there." Harry nodded thoughtfully. Then Ginny spoke again. "I missed you, Harry. A lot." He grinned sadly.

"I missed you too. But you know why we can't be together, right? Don't you understand?"

"Harry, I think you just need to cool off. We're all at the top of Tom's most-wanted list anyway…. And I just want to be with you. A lot. Can—can we just take a walk, though, and talk about it another time? After the wedding?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "I'd really like that. Even though I don't see how we could work… you'll be at Hogwarts and I'll be out—"

"What?" asked Ginny immediately. "Ridding the world of You-Know-Who? Let me come with you, Harry. I want to help—not just to be with you, either. I'm your friend, I want to stand by you, I want to help you defeat the—thing—that possessed me five years ago!"

"Ron, Hermione, and I talked about it, Gin. And we're going to think about it; we know you're trustworthy, it's just your safety that we care about—"

"Harry! That's ridiculous. I'm not a child! I can look after myself, and I can help you! You care about my brother's and Hermione's safety, too, and you're 'letting' them come with you." She angrily looked away from Harry and out the window. Harry knew the look that must be in her eyes at the moment—the blazing, fierce look.

"Ginny, I don't want to fight…" said Harry desperately. "Like you said, let's just take a walk. We can talk about that later." Ginny grinned reluctantly.

"Oh, all right. Let's go; d'you fancy a fly instead?" The thought of using his Firebolt again energized Harry, and he quickly agreed. Ginny grabbed her broom on the way outside, ignoring her mother ("Ginevra Weasley, why wasn't that broom in the shed outside?") and kicking off immediately.

"Catch me if you can!" she laughed. "We'll see if that Firebolt is all it's cracked up to be…." Harry smiled and kicked off, accepting the challenge. Ginny dodged him and darted around in the afternoon sun, giggling loudly. "Harry, I'm not sure if you're as good a Seeker as they all say… how can you catch a snitch if you can't even catch a person?" she teased.

"That's it," said Harry threateningly, and he sped towards Ginny, catching her around the waist and hovering in midair. She stared into his eyes for a moment, and then, forgetting all about splitting up, Harry kissed her. How long they stayed like that, snogging in midair, Harry didn't know. But what could have been hours later, Mrs. Weasley and Fleur stepped outside.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY AND HARRY JAMES POTTER!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. The two separated at once, and landed, looking very sheepish and windswept.

"Er—sorry, Mum!" said Ginny brightly. "Lost track of time, and—I'd better be going!" She then smiled at Harry and hurried inside, leaving him alone with an angry Mrs. Weasley and amused Fleur. Harry took in a deep breath, bracing himself for the worst, when Mrs. Weasley started to laugh. Loudly. Bewildered, Harry touched her shoulder.

"Mrs. Weasley? Are you quite all right?" He turned to Fleur in confusion, but she was laughing too.

"Oh, Harry. Of course I'm all right. I have to act sort of mad, I suppose, I mean you were out there for Merlin-knows how long! Unsupervised! But I can't pretend I'm not delighted that you two are together finally! I've always known you were meant for each other," she said happily. Harry had not the heart to tell her they were sort of on a break. Or whatever it was they were.

Several hours later, people began arriving for the rehearsal dinner. Harry threw on some dress robes after unsuccessfully trying to help Ron lengthen his—he'd grown again—before Hermione came out of nowhere and did it in a second. The three went on downstairs where small red-headed children were running around, greeting Ron excitedly.

"I'd say we've found your cousins," grinned Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes, chuckling. They went on into the kitchen where relatives started greeting Ron and his siblings and reacting to Harry with different amounts of enthusiasm. One woman screamed and started yelling something about 'the chosen one', but she was quickly taken into another room by an apologetic Mr. Weasley.

"That's Aunt Muriel," said Ron darkly. Harry stifled a laugh, remembering Ginny's rant about Ron's snogging experience last year. The rehearsal dinner went by smoothly. The wedding party was quite small; it consisted of Ron's two cousins as the flower girl and ring bearer, Ginny and Gabrielle (who'd been coming up to Harry randomly and squeaking and running away), and Ron, Charlie, Fred, and George. Harry was quite excited to actually go to a wedding, and in particular a wizarding wedding. There were some different rituals, apparently, and he was eager to see how it worked. However, he was looking forward to the wedding with some trepidation, as he had to visit Grimmauld Place in the morning before the wedding took place. Harry was planning on questioning Malfoy thoroughly, as he realized he'd probably acted a bit immature, and that he shouldn't act like an angry teenager if he was to run the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had entrusted it to Harry, and Harry vowed not to let Dumbledore down.

A/N: Please click that little blue button that will submit a review! Thanks so much to those who have given me feedback on this story! Please review, and I'll have a new chapter out soon.

-Jinglebellz-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took awhile! I should be updating both this story and The Malfoy Girl soon, so tell me what you thought! Thanks so much for all of the reviews, I love them. If you review, tell me which author's note you read; the top or bottom, I want to see which more people read, lol. Thanks for reading, make sure to review!

The morning of the wedding Harry rolled out of bed (actually, another sleeping bag as so many people were occupying the Burrow) at seven in the morning. Already he heard voices and commotion drifting up the stairs. Leaving Ron a scribbled note, Harry quickly dressed and bounded down the stairs.

"Good morning, Harry!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley happily, as she served a stressed-out Fleur tea as she jabbered away with a good friend and her mother in rapid French.

"Hi," said Harry, grabbing a quick piece of toast. He had not so much as taken a bite when he found himself bellowing 'Here Comes the Bride' very out of tune. Fred and George came running into the room, followed by Bill and Charlie; the former pair looking delighted and the latter staring at Harry like he was crazy. Harry tried desperately to get any kind of spell that would stop him out of his mouth, but it was rather difficult.

"Oh—Harry!" exclaimed George after a moment. "Sorry, mate. We wanted to get Ginny; she's been snapping at us for days for no apparent reason…."

"Yeah," said Fred loudly. "But, George, they don't seem to have the right affect… a bit out of tune, don't you think?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," nodded George in agreement as Harry still continued to sing.

"Make 'eem stop!" demanded Fleur loudly, finally standing up with fury.

"Right you are, right you are," said Fred as if this had only just dawned on him. It was at this moment that Ginny walked into the kitchen angrily.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Harry?" she exclaimed. "Fred! George! Put him right! I was _trying_ to get some sleep, but that's obviously not happening…."

At that moment, Harry, flushing profusely, finished the song and glared at the twins. "I didn't give you—you know—" he said, looking quickly at Mrs. Weasley, "so that I could be tested on!" Fred, in a remarkable impression of Dolores Umbridge, took out a clipboard.

"_Musical Munchies—seem to leave victim—with severe side-affects—including righteous and inexplicable anger—_" Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"What did you give them?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"Er—nothing, nothing," said Harry. "So, er, is that your newest invention?" But before either twin could give an answer, Fleur spoke up angrily.

"I will not have ze two of you ruining my wedding! No more of zeese—tricks, or joke items! All day! Eez zat understood?" Fred and George exchanged looks. Bill looked at Fleur fondly.

"Great," muttered Fred. "All the women in our entire family act like Mum! Let's just hope Ronnikins doesn't marry Hermione…." He shuddered theatrically. Harry and Ginny looked at each other with knowing smirks.

"Well, everyone," said Harry finally, "I've got to go to—" He looked at Fleur's friend and mother for a moment, "—er—London. I'll be back in about an hour…."

"Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley knowingly, "You weren't planning on—ah—_apparating_, were you?" Harry looked at her sadly.

"Well, I really need to go, and I can't exactly Floo or fly there; it'd take forever."

"You can Floo there if you know where it is!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, exasperated. "Your—Sunffles--was forever Flooing you when he lived—in London," she said pointedly. "And you're of course allowed to Floo to the Burrow; the wards are set around some people."

"'Oo was zis—Snuffles?" asked Fleur curiously.

"He was a, um, really loyal dog," explained Bill lamely.

"Well, I'm off then," said Harry quickly.

"Wait, can I go with you?" asked Ginny hopefully. Seeing the look on her mother's face, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, Mum! There will be other people there, honestly! Please? Harry, can I go?" Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley questioningly.

"Oh, go ahead!" she said after several moments of hesitation. "Fine. Be back before nine!"

"No problem," smiled Ginny. "Come on, Harry." He followed her to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo powder. He stepped in first, and said quietly so those in the kitchen couldn't hear, "12, Grimmauld Place!" In a flash of spinning green flames he was standing in the parlor of Grimmauld Place. He shivered as he stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. Something in Harry's chest ached painfully. However, he hadn't time to give it much thought before Ginny appeared a second later.

"Okay," she said brightly. "What are we going to do here?" she asked curiously.

"A few things," said Harry. "I need to find a letter from Dumbledore… and talk to Malfoy…." At this Ginny gasped.

"Malfoy? He's here?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you… sorry, Ginny." She looked at him expectantly.

"And?"

"Yeah. He—er—said his family's in trouble. He asked to help the Order in return for us keeping his family safe. And, well, I yelled," he said unnecessarily. Ginny bit back a smile. "And I just sent him here and am having Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher look after him until I—er—make my judgment, I suppose. Dumbledore, er, left me in charge of the Order, see…." Ginny gasped.

"What?" she demanded. "I mean—wow! That's a huge responsibility; did he even say why? No wonder you won't be in school this year! Merlin, Harry…."

"Well, I do know why, and it's part of what we'll be doing this summer. I'll tell you of course; Hermione and Ron are the only people who know besides me, but there's no time right now. Tonight, all right?" Ginny nodded slowly.

"Yeah, sure. So what'll we do first?" But the instant she finished the question, a harried Remus Lupin entered the room.

"Harry! Ginny!" he exclaimed, surprised, obviously not having expected them. "What are you doing here?" He looked tired and shabby, as always, yet there was a kind of glow on his face that Harry hadn't seen since Sirius was alive.

"We're doing Order business," said Ginny in a mock-nonchalant voice, smirking. Harry grinned at her, rolling his eyes. Ginny continued. "But I'm afraid we can't tell you about it… no, Professor, I know you're of age, but I don't think my Mum would approve—" Remus smiled appreciatively.

"Yeah. Well, sorry, they wouldn't let us tell you! Anyway, Harry, I heard about you taking over the Order." He frowned thoughtfully before resuming speech. "And I can't honestly say that people are too happy. Not all of them know you the way Dumbledore did. You're going to have to exercise a lot of caution, Harry." Harry nodded silently.

"I know, and I was just as surprised as the next person! But—I reckon I know why Dumbledore chose me, and I think I can do it. Only…I wish people would take me seriously, because I can't tell them why! It's too dangerous… Voldemort can't know what I'm doing, and if anything at all gets into the wrong hands, or people are tortured or bribed… everything will be ruined, I won't be able to defeat him."

"So you know how to do it?" asked Lupin with distinct pride. "I knew you'd be able to. Harry, I believe that you'll be the one to kill Voldemort. I really do." Harry tried to act as if this was the first time he'd heard someone say this.

"Er—you really think? That's—wow, but I—er—have to go and interrogate Malfoy, Professor, so…." He trailed off guiltily.

"Remus, Harry." Harry grinned.

"Right. So, what are you doing here, Remus?"

"Oh, just organizing papers and everything—getting some things in order." He looked as if he was debating whether to add something else, but at that moment several howls filled the house in a quick succession.

"MUDBLOODS! ENTERING THE NOBLE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS, BEGONE! HALF-BLOODS AND FILTH AND BLOOD TRAITORS AND WEREWOLVES INHABITING THE MOST ANCIENT BLACK—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"That's not going—to—help, Malfoy!" Harry, Ginny, and Lupin rushed into the entrance hall where a would-be amusing sight greeted their eyes. Mrs. Black, looking as insane as she always did, was screeching and wailing as if being murdered. Draco Malfoy stood on the stairs threatening the portrait of his great-aunt with a large hairbrush, and Hermione was vainly attempting to close the curtains over Mrs. Black's portrait. Lupin and Ginny rushed to her aid immediately, and the screams ceased within a moment. Then the five people in the entrance hall looked around at each other awkwardly for about five seconds, when Hermione began sputtering out what had happened.

"Sorry, Harry, I Apparated here when I realized you'd left; Ron's Mum wouldn't let him come, though…and I tried to be quiet in this room, but I heard something move upstairs and called out to you!"

"Well what was upstairs, then?" asked Ginny, alarmed.

"That would be me," said Malfoy, seemingly restraining himself from yelling or cursing everyone else in the room. The second he said that, three harassed house elves appeared with loud pops.

"Draco Malfoy, you is a bad boy!" exclaimed the elf dressed in about seven hats and a shrunken Weasley sweater. "If Harry Potter sir knew what a bad job Dobby—" The elf suddenly spotted Harry and fainted quite soundly.

"Dobby!" exclaimed Hermione, giving Harry a particularly nasty look, as if it was his fault that Dobby wanted to please him so badly. "Are you okay? Oh, no! What do we do? Harry or Ginny, go get some cold water and a washcloth! We also need something we can lay him out on so that he doesn't—" Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione had done this one time before, in their first year.

"Rennervate," he said confidently. Hermione stood frozen in shock for a moment before clapping a hand to her head and groaning. Dobby sat up wearily.

"Why do I always forget I'm a witch?" she demanded of Ginny, who raised her eyebrows.

"Er, Hermione," said Harry tentatively, "you might want to work on that panicking of yours for the summer…."

"Nonsense," said Hermione in an authoritative tone. "I just slipped. I'm normally really calm." Everyone stared at her. "What? I am! Remember when we found the stone, Harry, and I did that logic problem for the potion you needed?" Harry indeed remembered, and he supposed that his friend had a point.

"I is sorry, Harry Potter, Sir. I have failed you. I must go now and get my things..." He began to bawl loudly. "Oh, I is so sorry! I did not mean to let Draco Malfoy walk down the stairs! I do not deserve your kindness, and I will throw myself off of the topmost tower of Hogwarts, Sir!"

"No, Dobby… calm down," said Harry, exasperated. "Don't throw yourself off of anything! It's okay to let him walk around, I suppose, but don't let him look at any Order things. And he couldn't have, anyway," he added hastily as Dobby began to hurtle himself at a wall. "Dobby, no! Professor Lupin was here, so Malfoy couldn't have seen anything he wasn't supposed to anyway!" He glanced at Malfoy, trying not to look overly suspicious. "So—don't be sorry. In fact, you, Winky, and Kreacher should all go on a break! Not out of this house," he said quickly, glancing at Kreacher. "Dobby and Winky can if they want. Not Kreacher. But why don't you all go down to the basement? You can catch up on all that's going on…rest; help yourself to the food here…is there any food here?"

"No, Sir," said Winky somewhat less resentfully than last time he'd seen her. "Does Sir want Winky to go shopping for him?"

"That—that would be great," said Harry, shrugging. "Here." He pulled out a few galleons. "Just get some food and the like. Thanks, Winky." She nodded and with a loud _crack_ vanished from the room. At that moment, Malfoy began retreating back upstairs.

"Er—Malfoy, wait. I have to talk to you. Ginny and Hermione, d'you two want to go help Remus with the organizing and stuff?" The girls nodded and followed Lupin out of the room.

"So," said Malfoy, stepping down the stairs moodily. "What did you need to talk about, Potter?"

"Why the change in attitude, Malfoy?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well—no reason. I just suppose I'd be better off if I respected the people who are protecting my family at the moment. Or at least one of us," he added in a pleasant tone of voice but with flashing eyes.

"Listen, Malfoy. As you know, I've just been made head of the Order. It isn't easy, and I don't even know if I can do it. And, well…not all the members are too keen about someone who's not even of age being their leader, and I don't think anyone can blame them. Asking them to go into Death Eater Headquarters, wherever it even is, and rescue the wife of another Death Eater isn't going to go over well. And if anyone dies, I—It would be my fault."

"No, it wouldn't! It would be the fault of the person who kills him!" exclaimed Draco desperately. "Listen. I'll tell you everything I know! I'll tell you where Headquarters are. I'll tell you what some of them are doing! Please promise me you'll try to get my mother out of there. They'll kill her, especially after they found out that I left them!"

"They don't know already?" asked Harry.

"Well, my mark hasn't burned yet. So obviously, the Dark Lord hasn't needed me by now. But it's only a matter of time…." But he trailed off when a commotion started outside. Harry peered out of one window and Malfoy the other. Harry felt his stomach churn as the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange met his eyes.

"Where are you?" she was demanding. "Open up! THIS—IS—MY—BLOODY—HOUSE! Narcissa, I don't think we'll be able to hide you here! What are we going to do? Andromeda's? No, she's a blood traitor…." Harry for a moment suspected that perhaps Bellatrix had gone insane. But then it hit him—Narcissa must be under an invisibility cloak! This meant that Bellatrix was trying to save her; in turn going against Voldemort's wishes. Draco stiffened intensely.

"Potter—they're right outside! Couldn't we just--?"

Harry shook his head, panicking. "No, we can't! It would give Headquarters away. If we could just get your aunt to take her to Andromeda's…that's Tonks' Mum, isn't it? Then we could get her here safely." He pressed his ear to the window again. The women were speaking in much lower tones now, and he couldn't quite hear what they were saying. But Harry knew that there had to be one somewhere… he took out his wand, muttering, "Accio Extendable Ear!" He watched as the pale string slithered underneath the door.

"Bella, please! We have to go to Andromeda; I haven't even seen Draco in days! To think, my only son has turned against me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Cissy. I'm sure that he probably is hiding somewhere. But he's not nearly skilled enough in Occlumency! The Dark Lord always knows…. Cissy, you know I'm doing this because you're my only real sister left! And Regulus and Sirius are gone… what's happened to our family? And your other family! The once-revered names 'Black' and 'Malfoy' don't even gain respect among our circles any longer! And filthy half-bloods are infiltrating our ranks, including _Snape_," she spat with disgust.

"Bella, he saved Draco's life!"

"He didn't. The Dark Lord would've killed Draco by now if he wasn't hiding like some coward. And he almost killed you, Cissy! And can you imagine what he's planning for Lucius?"

"Let's just hope he stays in Azkaban…." It was hard to look at Malfoy. Harry had been the one to put a well-deserved Lucius Malfoy into prison last year.

"All right, then. To Andy's?"

"I suppose—Bella, what if she won't take me?"

"She will. Now let's go; this place has given me the creeps. You don't suppose Regulus did something to it before he was killed?" she asked with interest. A moment later, the (presumably) two women had vanished.

"Well," said Harry finally, looking at an upset Malfoy, "There's our answer. I'll tell Tonks today, all right?" Malfoy nodded. "I suppose you still want to stay here? I'm sure it's safer…." Again, Malfoy said yes.

"So what do you want to know about where the Death Eaters are?" asked Malfoy gloomily. Harry was about to answer when Hermione and Ginny skidded into the room.

"Harry!" gasped Hermione excitedly.

"What? What is it?"

"Well, I was just looking at the tapestry in the Parlor, and you'll never guess!" she gushed. Harry waited expectantly. Hermione paused before going on.

"Well… I saw a bunch of names on it, you know, and Sirius had a brother!" Harry frowned. Didn't Hermione already know? She had to!

"Er—'Mione—" But before he could continue, Hermione hit him with a nonverbal hex, making his feet fall asleep. "Oh—yeah," he said painfully, realizing that she was speaking in code. "Yeah, that's great…. Is he alive? What's his name?"

"Regulus Alphard Black!" she exclaimed. "But, no, he died years back. Just thought you ought to know…." Harry pondered for a moment, and Draco and Ginny both looked utterly confused. _Regulus Black, Regulus Black…Regulus Alphard Black…_ He then gasped. R.A.B!

"Wow…fantastic," he muttered. "Well, let's go on. Ginny, your Mum will be expecting us. Is Lupin still here?" Ginny shook her head.

"He left about fifteen minutes ago—something about an appointment with Professor McGonagall. I wonder if he'll be teaching next year." Harry shrugged.

"All right—I'll see you sometime, Malfoy, for the rest of our talk. Er—if you need anything… I suppose you can—hmm. I'm not sure. I'll figure it out. Bye."

"Bye," muttered Draco, slinking upstairs. The moment he was out of sight, Harry dragged Ginny and Hermione back into the parlor.

"R.A.B!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Shh!" scolded Hermione. "Honestly, keep it down!"

"What in Merlin's name are you all talking about?" demanded Ginny. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks.

"It's part of what I was going to tell you tonight, Ginny," Harry explained. Ginny's eyes lit up with interest.

"You mean Regulus Black had something to do with defeating Voldemort?" she asked quietly, repressing a shudder. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. And, well—Hermione, do you think it could be—well, _here_?" He lowered his voice to a whisper before continuing. "The Horcrux?" Hermione gasped loudly.

"Harry! Last summer, when we were cleaning! There was a locket that none of us could open, do you remember? The day we got rid of the doxies?" she asked with intense enthusiasm.

"I remember it," said Ginny. "But what was it? It was in the cabinet with that horrible music box—" And suddenly Harry remembered perfectly. It had been around the time he'd looked at the tapestry with Sirius!

"I remember," said Harry darkly. "I wonder what Sirius would've done if he'd known that his house was harboring a piece of Voldemort's soul…." Ginny gasped.

"What?" she asked quickly. "Part of—in the locket—? Oh, Harry, like the diary?"

"Exactly like the diary," he muttered. "Come on, let's go have a look in that cabinet…."

"But Harry," said Hermione anxiously as she and Ginny hurried to keep up with him, "What are we going to do with it if we do find it? We don't know how to destroy it!"

"Gryffindor's sword worked last time," said Harry, thinking. "I wonder if it's been destroyed already…I mean, judging by the looks of the note R.A.B—er, Regulus—wrote, he may have just moved it or he could've ruined it…."

"So—so could Tom Riddle have come out of that locket too?" asked Ginny, panting as Harry came to an abrupt stop and entered the room the cabinet was in. "And possessed the person who, I don't know, wore it?" Harry looked at Ginny strangely, and then at Hermione, who looked equally puzzled.

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully. "I mean, we still don't really know how they work, do we? We just have the diary to go by, and if only Dumbledore had told me about the ring—wait! Dumbledore left me a letter. Tonks said it was here…." Already at the cabinet, he debated which agenda to finish first.

"I'll just—open this cabinet, and take out the locket, and—"

"No, Harry," said Hermione immediately. "Did you ever stop to think? Maybe Regulus died by touching the locket, or moving it! There could still be deadly enchantments on it…."

"No, Hermione, because we all tried to open it last year," reminded Ginny. "And none of us died yet, did we? Well, Sirius and Ron nearly, but…."

"I suppose you're right," sighed Hermione. "Go on," she said to Harry. "Open the drawer." With an intense feeling of trepidation, Harry did as Hermione had instructed, gripping his wand all the while. He felt Ginny and Hermione tense behind him as he looked into the drawer. It was empty.

"What?" he demanded, opening everything else in the cabinet, only to find it ransacked completely.

"Harry," began Hermione logically after several silent moments, "maybe they moved that stuff to another room, or to Little Hangleton. Ask Professor Lupin and Tonks tonight, they'll tell you where it is. I'm sure of it." Harry, still shocked and angry at his almost-find, nodded slowly.

"Yeah—I suppose you're right. I'll just get my letter and we can go…. Kreacher!" Kreacher appeared a moment later.

"Master told Kreacher he could have a break, but Master is a lying half-blooded scum, and Kreacher must do what he asks…."

"Listen, you can have your break! Just go and get me the letter Dumbledore left, please. And don't read it!"

"Kreacher will not read," said the elf angrily, "because Kreacher does not know how. No Masters or Mistresses teach Kreacher; no, he must—" By this time Kreacher had reached the door and was inaudible. Harry suddenly felt a warm hand on his. He looked down to see Ginny smiling up at him.

Unfortunately, Hermione rather ruined the moment, ranting angrily. "House-elves aren't even educated? No wonder they act so servile to humans! They don't even know any better. Maybe I can create a new branch of S.P.E.W. and we can work to help school young house-elves and all the older ones who want to learn, and…." Ginny looked at Harry with exasperation.

Finally, Kreacher returned and thrust the letter at Harry's feet. Harry rolled his eyes and bent to pick it up. "Well, we're going now, Kreacher. See you later." He then followed his friends to the fireplace where the three Flooed back to the Burrow.

When Harry arrived, Mrs. Weasley hurried over. "There you are! What kept you three? We have a lot to do today. Now, Fred and George are de-gnoming the garden. The wedding is only in three hours! Oh, dear. Now, Ginny and Hermione, there's a woman from some ridiculous famous hair-styling and make-up place in Paris. Fleur and Gabriel and their mother and the like are all up there already. You two go on up and remember to get dressed into your robes before getting your hair done! Harry—Ron and Charlie are setting up the chairs and the archway and all of that. You can go on and help them—and tell them I want the broom shed to be spotless! And as none of them have the best cleaning spells, tell them to do it the Muggle way." Harry nodded, pocketing his letter, and started towards the back door but he was stopped.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that way, Harry! Rufus Scrimgeour is in there, with Kingsley and Percy. Goodness knows why they had to come so early, seeing as there's a two-hour cocktail hour and four-hour reception!" Harry nodded, frowning. Why was Scrimgeour here at all, and especially so early? "And that reminds me, I've got to get Arthur and his friend Perkins to bring in all the wine to chill, I mean we could do it by magic of course, but it's never as good… and I do hope Bill's friend Eric remembered to bring that Egyptian wine when he got in this morning; it's the only stuff the goblins will drink, and—what am I rambling for? Go on, Harry, I'll see you in a bit."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. You're a life saver…" he joked, grinning.

"Go on outside, dear," she said affectionately.

Once out in the backyard, Harry made his way over to where Ron was angrily levitating chairs from stacks near the house into their rows. Charlie and Ron each were doing a side; Charlie's was remarkable neater and in order.

"Hey, Ron," said Harry cheerfully.

"Hi," he muttered. "I can't believe this! The Quarterfinals of the Quidditch World Cup are on! And no, we can't bring the WWN out here. This is the stupidest—" A chair rose about fifty feet into the air and crashed near the broom shed—"thing—" Another chair that had been sitting upright seemed to jump into the air and scurry a few feet away (Harry could only guess they were magical)—"I've ever—" A large gnome flew threw the air and hit Ron's head with a loud _clunk_—"HEARD!"

"_Oi_!" shouted an annoyed Fred, "Don't remind us! And stop shouting so much! You're scaring the chairs!"

"And that's another thing!" vented Ron, his ears turning red as he kicked the gnome that had landed so unceremoniously on his head. "Why are they moving?"

"Bill wanted them charmed to be comfortable," said George with disgust. "And Percy offered, of course, the stupid show-off, and now they keep moving and nobody can get them to stop! They've already hit the house," he said, pointing to a small dent near the kitchen window.

"Hermione can probably do it," offered Harry, taking out his own wand and starting to straighten out Ron's row of chairs a bit. "Guess what?" he asked in an undertone as he moved a bit closer to Ron.

"What?" he asked out of the side of his mouth, ignoring Fred and George who were spectacularly charming fireworks to chase gnomes around the yard. "They're in charge of the entertainment tonight," groaned Ron. "Part of it, anyway—Fleur got some stupid French violinists or something as well…."

"R.A.B.," said Harry excitedly. "It's Regulus Black!" Ron gaped at Harry, dropping yet another chair, which landed on Charlie's foot.

"Ron, you prat!"

"What?" demanded Ron in a harsh whisper. "So do you think the thing, the Horcrux, could be at Grimmauld? Did you find it? I knew Mum should've let me go with you!"

"Well that's just it," said Harry. "We saw it before fifth year, when we were cleaning. Nobody could open it, remember?" A look of comprehension dawned on Ron's face. "But," said Harry hurriedly, "we just looked there, and everything in that cabinet's gone. Either it got moved to the other Headquarters or to another place or something…."

"Someone couldn't have—well, stolen it, could they?" asked Ron speculatively. "Like, a Death Eater? Snape! What if he found it and realized what it was—or Malfoy, even, now that he's there!" This brought up horrifying possibilities.

"That's a good idea, Ron, but—I don't really think many of Voldemort's people would've known about the horcruxes. I mean, Lucius Malfoy wasn't even told about them, and he definitely used to be in the inner circle," reasoned Harry, trying to convince himself as much as Ron.

"Yeah, but Regulus knew about them, obviously. And doesn't he really trust Snape, You-Know-Who?" This Harry couldn't deny.

An hour later, the seats for the wedding were set up before a beautiful white archway on a dais, and the gnomes were gone, and the broom shed was clean (though Ron had mysteriously disappeared after the first spider-sighting). Harry went inside with Ron's brothers and up to take a shower. When he was ready and dressed appropriately, he descended down the stairs and (grudgingly) into the kitchen. Luckily, by this time, there was only half an hour left to the wedding and the house was quite full, so that Harry could avoid Scrimgeour if he had to.

Harry stopped to talk with Kingsley, Remus, and Tonks, but he didn't mention the locket yet, in front of so many people. Other familiar faces included Dedalus Diggle, Percy's old girlfriend Penelope, which came as a surprise, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, who were Fred and George's dates, the goblin Griphook and several others Harry didn't recognize, Hagrid and Madame Maxime, Viktor Krum (who Harry desperately hoped avoided Ron and Hermione, who were just getting over their constant bickering and jealously), and some other Order members; a witch Harry was sure was named Hestia Jones and Mundungus Fletcher. Harry grinned remembering a recent argument about why on earth Bill had invited him.

"Mum—" Bill had whined, "He is quite good for business deals, and you know Gringotts… we have to do business with people like that sometimes, and it's good to invite him to the wedding for—" Harry filed out of the house once it was time for the ceremony with Tonks, Remus, and Hermione—whose hair was all straight again like at the Yule Ball, and looked very nice—as all of the Weasleys(but Percy) had special roles in the wedding.

They took their seats and stood up like everyone else when the music began, watching the aisle, which had an enchanted carpet that looked softer than silk. Bill was already under the arch, and the Weasley parents were in the front row, so the first to file out were Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron, followed by Gabriel and then Ginny, who were wearing matching golden dress robes that shimmered in the sun. Ginny looked stunning, and Harry had never exactly noticed so much the way her long hair curled softly and her big eyes shone with happiness. He was only brought out of his stupor at Ginny when Hermione nudged him, annoyed, and the music changed into a different, louder, tune. The flower girl and ring bearer walked sloppily down the aisle and, behind them, was Fleur, her silver hair simply shining in the sunlight. She was wearing that tiara Mrs. Weasley had talked about, too. Harry grinned, thinking of Ron's reaction to her, but, to his surprise, Ron's face was quite composed. He shrugged and watched as Fleur's father escorted her down the aisle.

When she reached the arch, a short man stood and started talking about marriage and magic and Bill and Fleur's faith and relationship, especially in these hard times. Finally, the ring bearer, Ron's young cousin, took the wedding rings up to Bill and Fleur. He dropped them. Everyone laughed as the boy said loudly, "Oops!" and proceeded to pick them up. Once in the hands of the bride and groom, each said their vows to each other, and a glow emitted from the rings, growing bigger and bigger as the vows continued until the couple was surrounded by a bright light. They then exchanged the rings and small shooting stars began to sparkle and burst into the sky around the dais. After Bill and Fleur exchanged a kiss, the light vanished and everyone began to cheer. Next to Harry, Hermione and even Tonks were crying! Harry grinned at his friends and at all the people in the backyard. Was this the last time he'd see them all together? He suddenly felt a strong feeling rise in his chest—was it love?—and a wave of what could only have been raw magic emitted from him, sending chills up people's backs within a ten-foot radius. These were the people Harry loved, there was no doubt. He watched as the flower girl walked up the aisle, picking up all the petals she had dropped despite all of the adults telling her to go on. After several long minutes, Ron and Charlie escorted Gabriel back up the aisle, and Fred and George escorted Ginny.

He met her eyes as she walked by, grinning. He took a deep breath. "I love you," he mouthed to her before he knew what he was saying. Her eyes widened and she turned to look at him, surprised but smiling, as she continued up the aisle and to the Burrow.

A/N: Sorry it took awhile! I should be updating both this story and The Malfoy Girl soon, so tell me what you thought! Thanks so much for all of the reviews, I love them. If you review, tell me which author's note you read; the top or bottom, I want to see which more people read, lol. Thanks for reading, make sure to review!

-JB


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Several hours after the wedding ceremony had ended; the party was still going strong. Unluckily, as soon as it had finished, Ginny had run up to Harry and kissed him in front of everybody, her brown eyes alight with happiness. Harry, caught unawares, had widened his eyes and then slowly kissed Ginny back. She then looked at him. "Oh, Harry, did you mean that?" she whispered.

"Yes," Harry had croaked, his voice hoarse with emotion. And he had—he hadn't realized it before, but he did love Ginny…as well as many of the people here…but in a different way. Ginny then had smiled with delight.

"Me too!" she exclaimed. She then turned around, and Harry realized that half of the people at the wedding had been watching them, including Ginny's six brothers, all of whom were looking at Harry with confusion and a bit of harshness.

"Potter!" Fred yelled as soon as the crowd began to disperse. Harry's stomach sank; he'd known this was coming.

"Er—yes, Fred?" he said benignly. Fred, George, and Charlie, followed reluctantly by Ron, all sauntered over to Harry and Ginny, who were, incidentally, holding hands.

"Why did you see fit to kiss our beloved baby sister?" demanded Charlie.

"Charlie," said Ginny threateningly. "Don't you dare threaten Harry! We've been seeing each other for a month."

"_What_?" demanded three loud voices. George turned to Ron in disbelief. "Did you know about this?"

"Er—"

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Fred. "How many boyfriends have you had now, Ginny?" Ginny rolled her eyes and stomped her foot.

"What is it to you? You can't control my life! I'm going to date! I'm going to kiss people—not nearly as badly as Ron, thank Merlin…" she trailed off, smirking at Harry.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ron, turning bright red. "I don't kiss badly, do I, Hermione?" he then asked worriedly. Hermione, standing behind them, tried to hold back a smile and blushed slightly as Fred, George, and Charlie burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Ron. "Oh—they didn't know—oh, that'd do it," he said sheepishly. "Well, let's go on and get a drink, shall we?" he asked quickly, disappearing. Harry chuckled, and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Amazing," he said loudly. "Ron's pretty hopeless, I'd say… Anyway, Harry…this is your warning. Don't hurt our baby sister!" he said seriously. Harry glanced furtively at Ginny.

"Well, we're not exactly—" he began, but was interrupted.

"Yeah," said Fred thoughtfully. "And Ginny, don't hurt Harry either. You, Ron, and Dad owe him your lives and George and I owe him our—what does Mum call it?—oh, yeah. Our 'flare for business'," he said humorously. "Isn't that right, Angie?" he yelled out to Angelina, who was chatting with Katie and a friend of Fleur's. Angelina looked back, eyebrows raised.

"Don't call me that!" she'd yelled loudly.

Harry now sat on the stairs of the Burrow with Hermione and Ron, still thinking about how much friendlier the Weasley boys were when Harry wasn't dating their sister. Ginny had been sitting with them for awhile but had excused herself to go talk with Tonks. Now the trio was left and the conversation quickly turned to the Horcruxes (once Hermione had put a _muffliato_ spell on the surrounding areas).

"So, what d'you reckon?" asked Ron worriedly as they began their discussion.

"I—I just don't know. I mean, we could go to Little Hangleton and look, and we could also check Grimmauld again. The worst thing would be if it was stolen by Snape or something. I don't know how it could have been, though!"

"Of course it could've been stolen," scoffed Ron. "Snape probably saw it and recognized it!"

"I don't think so," said Harry slowly. "I mean, Voldemort didn't even know that Regulus took it. How would Snape have known?"

"And Regulus could have destroyed it already," reminded Hermione. Suddenly she tensed. "Shh, someone's coming!" The three turned their heads to the voices coming down the hall curiously; most everyone was outside. Harry motioned to Ron and Hermione and they scrambled down the stairs and into a corner near the doorway, Harry whipping his Invisibility Cloak over them.

"C'mon, Mundungus, you piece of filth. You're drunk. Let's go on and get you out of the house," growled a voice that could only belong to Mad-Eye Moody.

"No, Mad-Eye—I'm 'erious! I saw ol' sevvie th'other night—in my own 'ouse! 'E was goin' through—stuff—" he slurred, hiccupping loudly.

"Shut up your stories," said Moody, his eyes flicking towards where Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood. Harry's stomach sank; Moody could see through Invisibility Cloaks.

"No—it's true, I swear! 'E app'rated to the room, and I couldn' really see tha' well…an' 'e took something! I don' know wha' it was, though, Moody… something… I may've taken it from somewhere—dunno…." Moody, squinting at Harry, then smiled sinisterly, with an irritable look at Mundungus.

"Hello, Mr. Potter; Miss Granger; Mr. Weasley."

"Who are ya talking to, Mad-Eye? Nobody's there!" Moody looked at Mundungus with mock confusion.

"You must be more zonked then we thought. Wouldn't you say so, Potter?"

"Er," began Harry, looking at Mundungus with dislike, "Yeah, I would suppose so…" Mundungus jumped.

"Wha'?" he uttered. "I'm leaving! I'll le' the other Aurors know…you'll be sorry when ya could've caught 'im!" He then stumbled out of the door, looking towards the trio, quite spooked. Just then, Tonks walked down the hall, a look of curiosity on her face. Harry decided to take the Invisibility Cloak off.

"What's going on over here?" asked Tonks. "Oh—Harry, Ron, Hermione—didn't see you three…"

"Oh, nothing," grunted Moody. "Mundungus is drunk; still is saying that he saw Snape the other night…"

"You know," began Tonks thoughtfully, "you may do well to take him seriously. After all," she grinned, "nobody believed you when you were 'attacked by dustbins,' now did they?"

"That's different," he said, his electric eye spinning eerily. "I was being attacked! Mundungus is just trying to make up crap so the Ministry will pay him, or give him insurance for something he most likely stole in the first place." Harry nodded, thinking about how Mundungus had stolen Sirius's things several months before. Suddenly something dawned on him, and he gasped loudly.

"What is it?" asked Hermione and Ron quickly, alarmed.

"Is someone attacking you? Did you drink poison, Potter? What's the matter?" asked Moody immediately, grabbing his wand and getting ready to call people in to help.

"No—no!" said Harry quickly. "I just—think that Mundungus stole something…from Grimmauld Place…that was missing when I went this morning," he said slowly, glancing at his friends cautiously. Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Next to her, Ron looked stunned.

"What's up with you lot?" asked Tonks, chuckling.

"Nothing," smiled Hermione a bit too brightly.

"Well, if you say so. Oh, and Harry, everyone's wondering where you are outside. I think Remus, the Minister, Bill, and Fleur's little sister all wanted to talk to you," she laughed. Harry grinned on the outside, but his mind still churning. Suppose Snape had broken into Mundungus' house and had the locket? That would mean he knew about the Horcruxes, though!

"All right…I'll go talk to all of them except Scrimgeour. I'm quite sick of him."

"You're not the only one," muttered Tonks. "See you."

As soon as Ron, Harry, and Hermione were out of earshot, Hermione began talking. "This is terrible. Suppose Mundungus is actually right?" she said quickly.

"I know," added Ron. "And Snape could be anywhere!"

"Yeah," said Harry quietly and angrily. He had to get that Horcrux! "Well, I want to talk with Remus and Tonks alone later—with you two as well, of course. I forgot to tell you guys what with remembering the locket, but Bellatrix Black was outside Grimmauld Place this morning."

"What?" gasped Hermione and Ron together. Harry went on to explain what was said, and that they could ask Tonks to talk with her mother and try to take Narcissa back to Headquarters.

"I agree," said Ron. "I mean—and—wow, but Bellatrix actually going against You-Know-Who?"

"I guess she hasn't exactly been in his favor, anyway," reasoned Hermione. "And she's very into bloodlines and all, I suppose."

"Yeah; she seemed really reluctant to go to Andromeda, but said it was their only choice," said Harry thoughtfully. "And—I want to ask Remus everything he knows about Snape, and where he might go. But to tell the truth," he said, lowering his voice, "he's probably pretty cozy with Voldemort right now, so we don't have the biggest chance of being able to find him. And if Voldemort knows what we're up to—it'd only take seconds to get all his Horcruxes and protect them in some other way! We can't let this happen!" he exclaimed with frustration.

"We know, Harry, we know," said Hermione gently. "Now—let's say we sleep on it and relax a bit tonight. We can leave in the morning to—wherever we're going. All right?" She had no sooner said this (Ron gasping with shock; Hermione rarely left work to have fun) than Gabrielle, Fleur's sister, came up to Harry shyly.

"'Arry Potter?"

"That's me," said Harry wryly, smiling at the girl, whom Harry swore looked much smaller than he, Ron, and even Hermione, had looked at eleven.

"'Ello! I am Gabrielle—you saved me from 'ze lake three years ago, eef you remember—"

"I remember," said Harry, burning with embarrassment at how he'd thought that people would actually die if they weren't taken back to the top of the lake. He'd been teased endlessly for that one—'playing the hero' they had called it. But Gabrielle beamed.

"Yes, well, I just wanted to say 'ello! None of my friends believed me, that I knew you! I'm going to 'Ogwarts next year; I am so excited…"

"You're going to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione curiously. "But don't you live in France still?"

"Oh, yes. But didn't you know?" she asked, frowning at Harry. "'Zey are combining 'ze three schools 'zis year! Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were not going to open again—though, as I heard, 'Ogwarts wasn't either—; 'zere eez still no 'eadmaster at Durmstrang, and at Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime decided to come assist at 'Ogwarts! And she eez a wonderful 'eadmistress; we are all coming with her!" Harry exchanged surprised looks with his friends.

"Wow—no, I didn't know that! When did they decide?"

"Well, 'ze schools and Ministries decided last week, but most 'aven't been told yet. Eet was your Meester Weasley 'oo told our family, but it was only minutes ago 'zat 'e got 'ze news."

"But won't the schools—school, rather— be really big?" asked Ron, frowning.

"No," said Hermione immediately. "About half of the Hogwarts students, maybe more, aren't returning!" she exclaimed. "I've been in touch with loads of people…the Patil twins aren't going back, Seamus isn't going back, Malfoy, Nott, and Parkinson aren't going next year…actually, it's mainly Muggle-borns returning who didn't tell their parents," she said, flushing.

"Why d'you look so embarrassed?" asked Ron. "You're not going back; you have nothing to hide—"

"I told my parents I was going back, and that nothing was different than after fourth year in our world. I just know we'd fight, and they'd never let me come with you, Harry, so…" Gabrielle's eyes were wide as Hermione looked down at the floor sadly.

"I—I 'ad better be going. Eet was good talking with you, 'Arry! I 'ope to see you soon!" She then hurried away. Harry looked at Hermione, calculating for a moment.

"Well, I suppose you're right. They couldn't understand," he said thoughtfully. "And I still think Hogwarts is safe, for the time being. I hope so, anyway." Hermione nodded solemnly. The three stood for a moment, looking around the Weasley kitchen, which was empty. Music was vibrating through from outside, and plenty of food and empty wine bottles littered the counter.

"All right—let's go find Bill," said Harry. "And if you see Rufus Scrimgeour, we'll hide, all right?" His friends nodded as they made their way into the backyard and into the crowd. They spotted Fred and George getting ready to shoot off their fireworks, Mr. Weasley and some people from the Ministry, a few Order members, and, finally, Bill and Fleur, who were talking with some friends their age.

"Er—do you think we should come back and talk to him later?" asked Hermione, peering at Bill and Fleur, who were feeding each other cake. Ron, looking revolted, nodded.

"Yeah. I'd say talking to someone like Percy is even a better bet than Bill at the moment…" he trailed off. Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," he began. But suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Harry! How nice to see you." Harry turned around, knowing and dreading the sight awaiting him. Sure enough, the Minister of Magic, in all of his dignified image, was standing behind him with the Auror Dawlish and Percy. "And this must be Mister Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," said Hermione, looking at him in an analyzing way. "It's very nice to meet you, Minister." She then glanced at Harry, who was frowning.

"Can I help you?" asked Harry in a determinedly calm voice.

"Yes, yes," said Scrimgeour carefully. "Shall we walk this way—? All right, good. Now, the Ministry is willing to work something out with you, Mr. Potter. We will release Stan Shunpike on a trial-basis—he will still be under close surveillance, of course—if you are willing to, ah, support us. Publicly." He then stepped back, looking at Harry as if expecting an attack. Harry exchanged glances with Ron and Hermione.

"In other words," he began testily, "you are blackmailing me?"

"No, no! Of course not!" exclaimed the Minister, shaking his head and placing a hand lightly on Harry's shoulder. "We are just disposed to allow you some…what's the word?—oh, yes, _influence_ at the Ministry if you agree to support us, and give the magical community a boost." Harry opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Scrimgeour. "Now, now, I know you may not fully appreciate the situation at first, and you are," he said lightly and skeptically, "Dumbledore's man through and through… but think of it this way: you'd have full use of files and information at the Ministry. You could even have a few Aurors at your disposal, and you could be allowed entry into the Department of Mysteries!" Harry, now thinking rapidly, looked at his friends, who were seemingly as torn as he. On one hand, he would be lying to the Magical community—but would it really even be lying if he could bend the Ministry, even if it was only a little bit? "So what do you say, Harry?" asked Scrimgeour with excitement. "Have we a deal?"

"Well," began Harry, "What do you mean, I'd have 'influence'? Would I be able to tip you off as to who's a death eater and be taken seriously?" he asked, giving Ron and Hermione a look. They hadn't exactly believed him last year, when he was convinced Malfoy was up to something—and he'd been right.

"Of course we would! Harry, if you're really the 'Chosen One' as they say, then you are our only hope! What would we have to lose? Nothing. I don't suppose you ever found out about the Prophecy?"

"It smashed," said Harry flatly. He then looked Scrimgeour in the eye. "Fine. I'll do it. Release Stan Shunpike. I'll be into the Ministry in a few days, I suppose. But I'm going to tell the newspapers the truth, all right? So, I'll make a short statement—and then could I have a look around? If I need to check on something?"

"Of course! Wonderful, Harry, I know you won't regret it." Harry wasn't so sure of this. He watched the Minister, flanked by Percy and Dawlish, leave the wedding festivities with mounting doubt. Turning to his friends, he took a deep breath.

"So what do you think? Should I change my mind?"

"You can't," said Ron simply. Bewildered, Harry looked at Ron blankly.

"What d'you mean? 'Course I can."

"No, you can't," said Hermione. "But I think you made the right decision," she said quickly. "And I suppose you can change your mind, but…er… you shook on it. And it might've been magical."

"What?" demanded Harry loudly. "I made an Unbreakable Oath or whatever?"

"No, no!" sighed Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes, laughing. "But any time you break a promise that was formally stated and all, with witnesses…you could suffer slight curses from breaking it, that's all."

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Harry. "How did you know that and I didn't?"

"It's probably somewhere in 'Hogwarts, A History,' of course," said Ron offhandedly. Harry, still in disbelief, chuckled humorlessly. Hermione, however, looked offended.

"No it isn't," she said matter-of-factly. "I learned it in first year when I shook on something with somebody."

"What did you shake on?" asked Harry curiously. Hermione flushed.

"Never you mind," she said crossly. Harry shrugged, but Ron persisted.

"Tell me, Hermione! What was it?"

"Ron, it honestly doesn't matter; I—" But before Hermione finished her sentence, Harry was filled with dread as somebody came up behind her.

"Herm-o-ninny! Harry Potter! I had forgotten that you vould both be here!" Ron's face darkened considerably as he and Hermione whirled around.

"Oh! Viktor!" exclaimed Hermione quickly. "Yes, I had forgotten you would be here as well…you remember Ron Weasley?"

"Ah, yes, Bill's brother? Yes, it vos very nice of 'zem to invite me to 'ze vedding… it is nice being in England again."

"Are you still playing Quidditch?" asked Ron aggressively. Viktor Krum looked at him for a moment with disdain before continuing.

"Well, I am not sure," he said. "I might, of course, for a team here, but I vould razzer find a different job. I am moving to England, you see…"

"Really, why?" asked Harry with interest.

"I want to assist in 'ze var against 'ze Dark Lord. He is spreading, you see. 'Ze sooner he is stopped, 'ze better, I vould like to 'zink. I might apply to teach here, at Hogwarts, 'zis coming year. Many Durmstrang students vill be attending 'zere too, I have heard."

"Yes," said Hermione, "that's what Fleur's little sister told us. She is excited to be attending, though…"

"How old are you again?" asked Ron rudely.

"I am turning tventy-vone next veek," he said with dislike.

"Yeah, that's cool," said Ron. "Hermione's only seventeen, and one of her best friends is just sixteen," he said, nodding at Harry.

"Er—I suppose," said Krum slowly. "And, vell, I'd better be off. I am staying in Diagon Alley. Perhaps I vill see you all some time?"

"Of course," said Hermione, throwing Ron a dirty look. "Bye, Viktor, it was lovely talking with you…"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Bye."

"Good-bye, Harry, Herm-o-ninny…Ron…" He then left with a swish of his robe. Hermione glared at Ron, and Ron pretended not to notice. Luckily, before Hermione could reprimand Ron, the fireworks started and people began to make speeches to the bride and groom. Ginny reunited herself with them, and Harry spent the rest of the evening laughing with friends and those he considered family, all thoughts of horcruxes in the back of his mind.

* * *

About a year and a half previous, the back of Harry's mind was not quite as safe as he would have wished. Now, however, as Harry awoke in the morning with his friends, packed lightly, and broomstick and Invisibility Cloak in hand, he once again took this security for granted. Feeling quite safe, Harry left the room to go knock on Ron's door.

"Are you ready?" he called through it.

"Yeah," said Ron, opening the door. "Are the girls—?"

"We've been ready for an hour," said Ginny, smiling, as she and Hermione climbed the stairs to Ron's room, each holding a wand and a small backpack.

"All right, good," said Harry. "It's still early," he said, looking at his watch, which didn't work. "I think."

"It's eight, Harry," said Hermione, laughing.

"Right. So we've time to eat breakfast before going. Now," he said in a much quieter and serious voice, "I suppose Ginny should Apparate with me, as I'm the only one who's done it before, and—"

"Oh, I can Apparate," said Ginny. "Hermione taught me. Destination, determination, and deliberation," she smiled, looking pointedly at Ron, who scowled.

"Okay, are you quite sure, then?" asked Harry worriedly. Ginny flipped her long red hair confidently.

"Positive, I've done it a million times by now…"

"Good. Then after breakfast, we'll tell your Mum and set out. I think she'll be, er, okay with this, right?" Ginny and Ron looked at each other dubiously.

"Well… she'll have to be. We're going," said Ginny determinedly. Harry nodded, wondering why he hadn't thought to tell Mrs. Weasley yet—of all people, the one who had taken Harry in and loved him like a son. The four teenagers trod downstairs lightly and silently. They reached the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was alone, humming and making breakfast.

"Oh, good morning! You're up early," beamed Mrs. Weasley. "Now what would you like for br—why have you all got sacks on? You're not going anywhere, are you?" Her face clouded, as if she knew what was coming.

"Er—Mrs. Weasley, you see…I need to go. The—the newspapers are right. I heard the prophecy; either Voldemort or I need to kill the other. And I know how to do it, I think. Dumbledore told me before he died. And—" He took a deep breath, "—you've been the closest thing to a mother I've ever known, and I am so thankful, but I can't stay here. I have to defeat him. And Ron, Hermione, and Ginny want to come with me; I can't talk them out of it. You can try, though, Mrs. Weasley." Harry's heart sunk to the bottom of his chest as Mrs. Weasley began to cry.

"Oh, Harry!" she said, furiously wiping her eyes and turning back to the stove, from which smoke and steam were rising rapidly. "Ron…Ginny…my babies…Hermione… I think I knew this was coming, and…I can't stop you—I just can't… a wise man once taught me that…" Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath, "…that if my children fly out of my nest and do good things with their lives, and are noble and kind, then I've done my job." She wiped her eyes, and nodded to Harry. "Your godfather. We had words that Christmas, after Arthur…well, and Percy…Remus and Sirius talked some sense into me, I suppose. But what shall I do if something happens to you? And Ginny, you're so young! My only daughter, and my baby… I want you to go to school, Ginny…"

"What?" demanded Ginny. "They don't have to go! You can't make me, Mum!"

"I know I can't!" wailed Mrs. Weasley. "Everything is wrong…everything. You—you will all come back here often? Every night, unless you have to stay somewhere?"

"Whenever we can, Mum," said Ron seriously. "You're the best cook we know! And, we love you and all… And… don't cry! Honestly, we'll be seeing Dad at the Ministry all the time…and we'll go to Hogwarts a lot, and we're basically in charge of you—the Order, I mean," he added hastily. Mrs. Weasley looked up, frowning.

"Dumbledore…how he could've made such a young, poor boy head of the Order!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. She then sighed. "I can't stop you," she said quietly. "I'd be angry, of course, but…I was angry at Bill for moving to Egypt, at Charlie for gallivanting off to tame dragons, at Fred and George for quitting school and starting a joke shop. The only one I approved of was Percy, actually…and, well, you know how that went. So are you leaving now?" Her voice cracked. "At least stay for breakfast… what do you want? Toast? Bacon? I suppose you won't tell me where you're going?"

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "We're going to Godric's Hollow, actually. I just feel like something's there…that's where it all began. Then we're starting our actual mission. But we'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley. Don't worry, please don't worry."

"Nonsense. I will always worry about you. I put the clock away," she said quietly. Harry looked to the wall; indeed, it was gone. "Anyway, sit down, sit down. After you do what you're doing, I want you to contact me with your Patronuses to tell me you're all right. Do you hear me?" Everyone nodded. They ate breakfast, and Mrs. Weasley tearfully saw them off.

* * *

They had only justmade it into the neighborhood of Godric's Hollowwhen found themselves in a bit of danger, though. The moment the weird Apparating sensation wore away, Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a small but quaint--strangely familiar place. But before he could ponder this any longer, a voice rang through the air.

"Expelliarmus!" With a feeling of dread, Harry whipped around, seeing that Ginny's, Ron's, and Hermione's wands were all gone too. And ten feet away from them, in all of his dark and bat-like glory, clutching five wands and wearing an unreadable smirk, stood Severus Snape.

* * *

A/N: I forgot how much fun cliff-hangers were:-D Review and I'll update sooner! Thanks for reading.

-Jinglebellz


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of it:-D

* * *

"Expelliarmus!" With a feeling of dread, Harry whipped around, seeing that Ginny's, Ron's, and Hermione's wands were all gone too. And ten feet away from them, in all of his dark and bat-like glory, clutching five wands and wearing an unreadable smirk, stood Severus Snape.

* * *

Harry, heart pounding, felt several emotions surface immediately—anger, first and foremost, and then loss, and betrayal. "What are you doing here, Snape?" he asked finally, after several moments of the four teens staring at Snape and vise versa.

"What do you think, Potter?" hissed Snape, with pure malice in his eyes. Harry looked quickly at Hermione and Ron, then at Ginny. They looked back at Harry with those determined looks Harry knew all too well. He nodded to them slightly—they would make it out.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, _Snivellus_," said Harry with loathing. "So are you just going to stand there all day? Talk."

"You are not in the position to be issuing me orders, now, are you Potter?" asked Snape calmly, breathing heavily. Harry ignored him.

"What? Can't take us on your own? When are your little Death Eater lackeys going to come and save your sorry—"

"Don't—finish—that—sentence," breathed Snape, stepping to Harry and pressing a wand against his throat. "Now, follow me."

"Why should we?" asked Ginny angrily. Snape turned towards her with interest.

"The littlest Weasley finally taking a stand?" he mocked. Ginny glared at him.

"Where are you taking us? We can Apparate now, you know."

"Which makes the situation all the more precarious for me," snarled Snape, rolling his eyes. He then pressed a wand against Ginny's back. "Move! All of you—start walking. It's on this street, where we're going. Number 164, _Lion Terrace_…" Harry took a deep breath. This was the address Lupin had given him sometime back, when Harry had asked for his parents' address…

Harry nodded to the others, and they began to walk begrudgingly. What else could Harry do? None of them had their wands, and he had a feeling that they could Apparate if the situation became any worse. "So, why are you taking us to my parents' house?" asked Harry casually, turning his head towards where Snape walked behind them.

"I knew you'd come running here the moment you got the chance, Potter… there are some things we have to discuss. If any of you try anything, I will not hesitate to kill, or at the very least use an Unforgivable." Harry kept walking, mind racing.

"You never answered my question," he said with contempt. "Why do you need to be here? Why can't we just talk in the street—?"

"Muggles, Potter, even you shouldn't be so dim as to not realize."

"Not very Death-Eater of you to worry about Muggles," spat Harry. "Why don't you just kill them all once you're done with us?"

"Harry!" moaned Hermione in a whisper. Ron and Harry both looked at her. Harry knew she was right, that he shouldn't egg Snape on like this, but—before he could say anything, Ron spoke up.

"Maybe he's a soft spot for Muggles," said Ron in a would-be nonchalant voice. "After all, he _is_ a half-blood, and—"

"ENOUGH," roared Snape as they reached the end of the street. "Next person who utters a word will find himself subject to a very uncomfortable curse. This is the house, go on…" The house was more of a cottage, but a very big cottage nonetheless. And it had this nice feel about it. Harry knew he'd been here before. But he didn't quite understand—wasn't the house destroyed the night his parents were murdered? As if reading Harry's mind (which was not entirely impossible, Harry reasoned), Snape spoke up.

"It was destroyed the night you received your scar," he said calmly as they began walking up the drive. "Muggles apparently tried to rebuild it for years, but everything built was cursed—would fall, or somebody would be injured. Nobody wanted it, and it was sold dirt cheap to a man named Mundungus Fletcher," he said with the greatest dislike.

"What?" everyone demanded angrily, and surprised. "What do you mean?" repeated Harry. "Mundungus Fletcher owns my parents' house? Shouldn't it be mine?"

"I'm getting to that," Snape said, bored. "Mundungus, piece of filth, sold it to the Ministry for a bundle a while back, and then spent all his money gambling, to nobody's surprise. The Ministry—back when Fudge was around—wanted to make a museum, of all things, of the First war, and rebuilt the house. Then they were planning on paying you, or something. Anyway, that project was left uncompleted when the Dark Lord returned. Go on in, it should be open, _Alohomora_."

Hermione had reached the door first. Taking a deep breath and looking at Harry worriedly, she opened it. Harry was hit with a horrible sense as he walked through the door. He knew this house, he had been here, it even smelled right! He looked questioningly at his ex-Professor, whose lip was curled and eyebrows raised.

"Sit," he commanded, pointing at the main room's furniture. Harry sat down, never taking his eyes off of Snape. The furniture felt completely unused, as if nobody had ever sat on it before. Snape sat down across from the four wandless students.

"Once Potter stops looking around like an amazed First year, we can begin." Harry turned moodily to Snape.

"Can you just say what you want? I'm assuming you're not trying to kill us, as you could've done that already—you certainly had no qualms against killing Dumbledore, after all…"

"Can you shut your mouth, Potter? Don't speak about things you've no idea of!"

"What do you mean, I have no idea?" demanded Harry, standing up threateningly. "Of course I do! I was there! I saw you kill him! You cowardly—death eater! And Dumbledore always trusted you…you had the trust of the greatest wizard alive…you _murdered_ him!"

"Sit down!" said Snape loudly.

"Please, if you could just tell us why you—" began Hermione in vain.

"Don't you say a word, Mudblood—I've had enough of you in classes for six years, always speaking out of turn and showing the whole world that you know everything, when all you even do is memorize books—what good will that bring you in the real world, Granger? I see I have taught you nothing in all these years. Potter, Weasley, will you _sit down_?" Harry and Ron looked at each other edgily for a moment—both had risen when Snape said 'Mudblood'—and sat down silently.

"First, ah, _order_ of business," said Snape satisfactorily. "Dumbledore." He looked right at Harry. "Why did I kill him? Whose side am I really on? Why did he trust me? Why did I give the Prophecy to the Dark Lord? I will answer all of this—in reverse order." He paused pensively for a moment.

"Why did you do it? The prophecy?" asked Harry finally, anger building up inside of him once more as he looked around. This was the house—the place, where his parents had lived. With him—when he knew Lupin and Sirius…and Pettigrew. Snape took a deep breath.

"The prophecy. I was in the Dark Lord's service at the time, obviously. I don't exactly know why I had joined. Malfoy was his top dog back then. I didn't know him well. Narcissa, his wife, and Nott, Avery…those were my crowd at Hogwarts. They convinced me. Actually," he added with some odd emotion—regret?—"It was your pathetic father and his friends, always ganging up on me when I was alone…four on one was the only time they'd fight. I promised I'd get back at them. After fifth year, and, in seventh year I got my chance. I became a Death Eater.

"So, there I was, three years later, in a bar, speaking with Pettigrew of all people, and I heard the strangest thing. Dumbledore, talking with some seer, and a prophecy was being made. I had no idea who it concerned, and I was thrown out of the bar after hearing the beginning. I went straight to the Dark Lord and told him. I was soon greatly in his favor. But, not long after that, I found out that Lily and the Longbottom woman were pregnant, due around the end of July. I was afraid, but I stayed in death eater ranks. I, best as I could, urged the Dark Lord to go after Longbottom instead, Potter, because, however much I hated your Dad…well, your Mother and I were friends once. Then I found out he was going after you, the half-blood, and I did the only thing I could—I went to Dumbledore. Told him I wanted to be a spy, told him the prophecy, and what I'd done. He accepted me quickly, but didn't exactly share any inside information. At the same time, I was lucky, because the Dark Lord asked if I would be a double agent for his side, and I accepted immediately. He asked what would I want as a reward—I asked him not to kill Lily Potter."

"So, in other words," interrupted Harry rudely, "you didn't give a damn about my Dad, so long as my Mum was alive and you could tell the Order that you saved her or something? I know you didn't care about her, you called her 'Mudblood', you're a liar."

"There you go again, talking about things you don't know. And would you _close your mind _for once in your life?"

"Did you even teach me Occlumency? I bet you were opening up my mind more for the Dark Lord, I told you, Hermione," he said, looking at her briefly. She looked extremely upset, as did Ginny.

"Silencio!" yelled Snape, pointing his wand at Harry. Harry felt his mouth moving, but words were no longer coming out. He sighed with frustration. "As I was saying," continued Snape silkily, "Soon afterwards, about a year, the Potters were killed and the Dark Lord was destroyed—or so I thought.

"Dumbledore trusted me because I was truly sorry. He questioned me many times—it was quite infuriating after awhile. But I didn't need to worry any longer once the Dark Lord was gone. However, after the Sorcerer's stone disaster, I began to worry. I knew he was back, alive, and Dumbledore told me. Yet I still knew which side I was on, I was with Dumbledore. Then the chamber—I still don't fully know what that diary was, but I've a feeling. I know a lot about the Dark Arts, and I know a lot about the Dark Lord, and a lot about Dumbledore. I've suspicions, and you may already know. Then I found out that Pettigrew had been the spy on the Order. He wasn't in the inner circle of the Dark Lord, I know that much. I will admit, I was surprised that it had been Black when I first found out, but then I became used to the idea. And, finally, the Dark Lord returned. I'd been prepared all year, and I knew that I had to continue life as a double agent this time around. I was doing quite well, too, until last summer.

"Narcissa and Bellatrix found me and asked if I knew about Draco Malfoy's mission, which I did. It was a suicide mission." At this point, Hermione and Ron were looking rather ashamed of themselves. "And Narcissa forced me to swear the Unbreakable Vow. I didn't know she'd make me do the job if Draco failed—but backing out would prove to Bellatrix that I was not with the Dark Lord. So I helped Draco all year long. I didn't know what he was doing, he wouldn't tell me. And then the night Dumbledore died. I know you saw the whole thing Potter, but I didn't know at the time. I was sure that if I killed him I could still continue to spy for the Order. Unfortunately, now I'm wanted all over Britain." He studied his long fingers for a second before continuing.

"I had to do it. If I didn't, the Oath would kill me, and Draco would be killed. Dumbledore, too, would have died. You saw how weak he was, Potter. And there were about five other death eaters up there on the tower—he didn't stand a chance, wandless. I made up my mind, and I killed him. I do regret that I never told him about the Oath I made to Narcissa. But it couldn't be changed. Now do you believe me Potter? Oh, yes—_finite incantatem_." Harry opened his mouth immediately.

"I—I don't think I do. It's a good story, yes, but it doesn't add up, does it?" he asked of his friends. Hermione spoke first.

"I think, if you don't mind me saying," she said apprehensively to Snape, "that you're not on anybody's side. You're on your side, and the side you think will win. Harry, I think that if we accept him, he'll be on our side, and if not, he will personally see that Voldemort kills you," she said with a shudder.

"Insightful, Miss Granger," Snape admitted. "I could simply take you to the Dark Lord right now. Or you could allow me to help you. Teach you Occlumency…tell you how I believe somebody could defeat Him…tell you when he's planning on attacking. He's already infiltrated your stupid Order, I'll have you know…"

"What?" gasped Hermione.

"How do you know?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Who is it?" said Ron quietly. Snape sighed, drumming his fingers against a small coffee table.

"I don't know—but I'm sure I could find out. Now, if I help you, you must tell the Ministry what I did at the end of all this. I doubt you could convince them right away…"

"So if Voldemort wins you're still safe?" asked Harry blankly.

"Precisely. But, there's also the unmistakable fact that if the Dark Lord wins, I am nothing more than a devoted servant for the entirety of my life. I am a Slytherin, Potter, and I have more of an incentive to side with you than with the death eaters."

"I don't know," mumbled Harry, lost in thought. "Your version makes sense. But—you wanted to kill Dumbledore…you looked like you hated him."

"I did," said Snape. "But I'm not going into that at the moment." Harry didn't know what to do. Finally, he decided that they should Apparate. He turned discreetly to Ginny, and mouthed 'A' to her. She nodded silently and passed the message to Ron and Hermione.

"Now!" yelled Harry. Yet as he tried to Apparate—using the three D's, of course—nothing happened.

"Trying to Apparate?" asked Snape with amusements. "Anti-Apparition wards, Potter." Harry turned to Snape angrily.

"Can I have my wand back?" he demanded.

"Not until you give me your judgment, Potter." Harry looked at his friends before remembering what Moody and Tonks had spoken of the night previously.

"Did you steal something from Mundungus?"

"Why, yes. Yes, I did. A locket—does this look familiar?" He reached into his robes and pulled out the locket which Harry had seen in a Pensieve once and once while cleaning. It had an S engraved on it."

"Slytherin's locket," breathed Hermione behind him.

"Er—I need that," said Harry lamely, holding out his hand. "It's mine. Mundungus stole it from me."

"I doubt you even know what this is, Potter. Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?"

"A horcrux?" asked Hermione loudly and pointedly. "What's that? I've never even heard of it, have you, Harry?"

"No, never," said Harry, thinking quickly. Snape smirked knowingly.

"You lie. I see right through that open mind of yours. That must be why you were with the Headmaster so often this year—but what else were you doing? It doesn't take so many lessons to tell you about one thing… Come on, Potter. You and your friends are at my mercy. What did the Headmaster tell you?"

"I don't believe you," said Harry accusingly. "I know that you and Dumbledore were fighting over the year, and that you didn't want to work for him anymore…"

"It wasn't him I didn't want to work for! For Merlin's sake, Potter… the Dark Lord knows now that I am not in his service anymore! He knows! I had to protect Malfoy, and so we went to Headquarters. But then I found out what the Dark Lord planned to do with Draco, so we fled. Draco didn't trust me after a few days and I'm assuming that he ran off to you, but I've no honest idea. I know he's still alive, though, or else I'd be dead."

"Then why did you just threaten to take us to the Death Eaters?" asked Ron angrily. "He's lying, Harry."

"Because that was the only way to get you to listen to me! Now, the Dark Lord will punish me for saving Draco, but I can explain that I made an Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa. He will forgive me, if all goes to plan, and then leave Draco alone. Will you accept my help, Potter?" Harry looked to his friends uneasily. Then he looked back at Snape.

"Make an Unbreakable Vow," he said, determined. "Make an Unbreakable Vow to our side, and to each of us," he said, gesturing at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Then you can help us, and I will vouch for you at the end of the war." Snape nodded, sighing tiredly.

"I assumed this much. Fine, I will make an Unbreakable Vow to you…Potter, I need your hand." He then looked suspiciously at the other three teenagers, eyes darting to each one.

"Granger. Here's your wand. You'll need it—place it over our hands—" Harry gripped Snape's hand calmly. Hermione hesitated.

"It's all right," said Harry. "I think we can trust him—Dumbledore did…nice way he was paid back, but…it could help to have him on our side." She nodded.

"I trust you, Harry," she said quietly, looking at Snape with some kind of new respect; the way she looked at him in classes. She grasped her wand and held it over the hands of Snape and Harry. Harry took a deep breath and looked Snape in the eye.

"Do you, Severus Snape, swear to defend the Order of the Phoenix at any battles you find yourself in, and fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters?"

"I do," said Snape with complete seriousness in his voice.

"And do you swear to protect any Weasleys, Hermione Granger, and myself from imminent danger?"

"I do," he said again, though it sounded forced. Several snakes then twisted themselves around Harry's hand, and he felt very strange—as if a voltage was going through his body. Hermione must have felt it as well, for she gasped and jumped into the air. Snape smirked.

"Never cast Dark Magic before, have you Miss Granger?" Hermione looked up suspiciously.

"No, I haven't—but I've read about it, and it never said that you feel something like that when casting it…"

"That's why you three—four now, is it?—need me to help you. You don't have an understanding of dark magic, you have no idea of its—"

"At least we don't worship it," snorted Ginny. "Now, Hermione!"

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Hermione—or she must have yelled it, though nonverbally, for the spell had such force that it knocked an unsuspecting Snape off of his feet. "Here Harry, Ron, Ginny," she said cheerfully, squinting down at Snape, who was cursing as he stood up. "Here's your wand—sorry, _Professor_…" Harry laughed, for he had never seen Snape look at Hermione with so much frustration.

"You handled this a lot better than last time you attacked a teacher," joked Harry wryly.

"Ha, ha," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Now, I haven't any idea what you want out of this place," said Snape, looking around the room with dislike, "but I will be meeting you in a few days, once I've spoken with the Dark Lord. I trust Draco Malfoy is with you?"

"Yes," said Harry after a moment. What was the point in lying? Snape had made the vow, after all. "And Bellatrix Lestrange saved her sister from your Headquarters. Malfoy's Mum." Snape raised his eyebrows in obvious surprise. "Just thought you'd like to know," said Harry, shrugging.

"Are you quite sure?" asked Snape quickly. "Bellatrix saved Narcissa? Behind the Dark Lord's back?"

"Yes. Malfoy and I saw them outside Grimmauld, trying to get in. So I suppose that's where we should meet?" he asked.

"I haven't an idea where it is anymore," said Snape. "Who's the new Secret Keeper?"

"I still don't know, actually," said Harry, looking around. "Did any of you ever figure it out?"

"No," said Hermione. "We forgot last night, with everything else going on."

"Right. D'you know any other places?" he asked thoughtfully.

"I believe I do, Potter. Meet me in Spinner's End—you can go by Floo. The Ministry never knew where I lived; I gave them a fake address. But it's only a matter of a week or so before they find me there. Monday night. Ten O'clock. Spinner's End." Harry nodded.

"All right."

"Now, I'll leave you to—ah—look around the old Potter household. I believe it was renovated to be quite similar to the old place. I don't think they've finished the upstairs yet. Good day."

"Wait," said Harry, remembering the locket. "Can we have the locket? I don't know if you understand—we really need it."

"Fine," said Snape, handing it to him. "I don't know if it was a Horcrux or anything. I don't think it could have been, because that means someone's destroyed it already."

"It's—destroyed? But how?" asked Harry quickly. He opened the locket in his hands. Nothing looked peculiar about it, just a golden locket.

"That locket…I just don't see how it can have been destroyed," said Snape, shaking his head in disbelief. "I—it's just that I can see how it can be destroyed if there are more of them. But I don't know why the Dark Lord would have made more than one or two horcruxes, if that is indeed what he has done…" He then stopped, looking carefully at Harry, who, taken by surprise, started to clear his mind.

"Seven," whispered Snape suddenly, horrified. He then looked at Harry with superiority. "And no, Potter, I didn't dig through your mind for that…it's quite obvious…" Ginny gasped.

"So—Tom Riddle, if the way he's staying alive is through things like that diary—there are seven of them?"

"Were," corrected Harry. "Sorry we haven't explained." He looked carefully at Snape before continuing. "You see, the diary was destroyed, and Dumbledore destroyed one. And then there's Voldemort's body." Ginny looked thoughtful, and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a curious Snape.

"Potter—this isn't Slytherin's locket, is it?" he asked as he reexamined the locket.

"Er—yes, I think so," said Harry, frowning. He hoped that he was making the right choice by trusting Snape with this. But Dumbledore trusted him. It would be an insult towards Dumbledore's memory to completely disregard his faith in people—but Harry still wished he knew the old man's reasoning.

"Because," continued Snape, "If he used not only a Slytherin relic—but relics of other founders, then they can be destroyed together and will create an interesting type of light magic…"

"Really?" asked Harry contemplatively. "But Dumbledore said that—that he couldn't have Gryffindor's…the only one's the sword."

"Hmmm," said Snape, not heeding Harry in the slightest. "Well, Spinner's End, Monday night. I will see you then. Do not be late," he said, nodding to the four ex-students and heading towards the door, robes billowing sinisterly. Harry watched as he left he house, shutting the door soundly.

"I'm sorry, everyone," he said quietly as he turned around. "If Snape really wasn't trustworthy—I still really can't tell—we could've died."

"Nonsense, Harry," said Ginny bracingly. "It's okay, we would have figured something out, we always do."

"And I think you made the right decision," added Hermione, nodding. "I mean, like we've said before, if we can't trust Dumbledore then who can we trust?"

"I—I don't know," began Harry before Ron cut him off.

"Yeah, whatever. I guess we can sort of trust him—but honestly, he still goes around ordering us and everything! 'Don't be late', I mean, whose house is this? Harry's!"

"What?' asked Harry, registering what Ron had said. "This isn't my house…is it?"

"It probably is," said Hermione thoughtfully. "I mean, you won't find out until your seventeenth birthday, though. I'm sure that's when everything in their will that goes to you is finalized."

"Wow," said Harry, more to himself than anything. "I mean, I knew about the money and all…but I didn't ever think—I mean, everything was destroyed that night, so…"

"Hmm," said Hermione, standing up and walking over to the mantle. There were several frames across it, and a jar of Floo powder. Upon closer inspection, the pictures were of the Marauders, of Harry's Mum…and some other girls that Harry had never seen before. There were the Longbottoms… a picture of who could only have been baby Dudley.

"I don't like this," said Ginny quietly, standing quite close to Harry. "It's as if they were just here… why on earth would the Ministry—Fudge—have done this?" Harry was at a loss, and his words were catching in his throat as he looked around the home that was identical to his first.

"I'm going upstairs," he said, determined.

"Harry," warned Hermione suddenly. "I don't know if you should do that… won't it be really weird? I mean, what if they rebuilt it exactly how it was left? Like with your crib tipped over or something?" Harry looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"You're right, 'Mione. Let's just go… Moony said that my parents are buried in a cemetery down the road. D'you mind if we stop by?"

"'Course not," said Ron. "Let's go. This place is just…too creepy. Like Thestrals. Let's go." Harry nodded, and, with a last look at the cottage in all of its frozen magnificence, strode out the door into the misty summer morning.

"So which way is it?" asked Ginny as they all stepped outside.

"It's up here," said Harry, gesturing towards the left. "C'mon." The walk to the gravesite was silent—and allowed Harry to think about his parents, and their lives, and their sacrifice. Their lives had been so short. When they were Harry's own age, nearly seventeen, they had just five years left to live. Less. The graves were modest, and overgrown. Nobody would ever guess that these were the people who'd thwarted Voldemort three times, and had eventually given their lives up for their son, the boy chosen to defeat him. The Potter graves were covered in wildflowers. Harry moved some aside to read the inscriptions.

James Arthur Potter

1957- 1981

Brought love and laughter into our world

In a time where it was needed most

Ne'er forgotten by those you have touched

You shall forever be loved

To the left of Harry's father's gravewas that of Lily Potter.

Lily Catherine Evans Potter

Your spirit caught in the lair of time

Suspended evermore

Remembered 'till the end of time

Your youth stolen by war

Harry found himself getting all teary-eyed; he vaguely noticed that his friends were several feet behind him, bowing their heads. He knelt at the graves, and felt sparks shower gracefully from his wand. He watched them as they turned into beautiful roses, landing slowly on each grave. He took a deep breath.

"Hello, Mum. Dad. I'm nearly of age now. I miss you…I know I never knew you, but I wish I could have. Sirius told me about you…how Mum hated Dad for years… all the adventures the Marauders went on. I miss him too, Sirius." Harry's voice cracked with emotion. "And—I just want to say thank you, I suppose. You made it so I could live my life… and I have two wonderful friends, a sort-of girlfriend. Ginny. I care about her a lot. You—you still give me strength, and courage. I wish I knew you. It isn't fair, but… it had to be done, I suppose. I just," Harry said, looking up with his eyes shut tightly, "I love you both so much. And I want you to know—I will never forget you. I'm going to defeat Voldemort, and I'm going to make sure you and Sirius and Cedric and Dumbledore—Ron's uncles and Regulus Black… Benjy Fenwick, Madam Bones…that Muggle bloke, Bertha Jorkins, Emmeline Vance. You—none of you died in vain, I will make sure. I love you, Mum and Dad. I'll see you again. I know it, in—in my heart. Good-bye," he said sadly, standing up. Tears were running down his cheeks. He turned back to his friends, who smiled at him supportively.

"We're here for you, Harry," said Ron.

"Always," agreed Hermione.

"Forever," whispered Ginny, who was also starting to cry.

"Let's go, then," said Harry, smiling. "Thank you guys… what would I do without you?"

"Fail all your classes," said Ron quickly. "So would I, of course… good thing Hermione wanted so badly to be friends with us in first year."

"Did not!" exclaimed Hermione, sniffing and giving a watery smile.

"Sure," laughed Harry. And then, without warning, the trio hugged. "C'mon, Ginny," said Harry after a moment, pulling her in.

"So embarrassing," teased Ginny as she was pulled into the triangle. Several moments later, it was decided that they would go from Godric's Hollow to Remus's flat in London so that they could find Tonks and ask her where to find her mother, Andromeda.

* * *

They set out not an hour later, Apparating to the street in front of Grimmauld Place. From there, they entered and were about to proceed to the Floo, but were stopped when they noticed that something wasn't quite right about the dreary entrance hall. It was Ginny who stopped them first, right as they closed the door.

"Hey, you guys? Doesn't something feel off? Like something's missing in here?"

"Yeah," said Ron, frowning. "I can't quite put my finger on it…" Harry looked around. Everything seemed normal…the umbrella stand, the stairs, the door, the walls…

"The portrait!" gasped Hermione suddenly. "It's gone! The portrait of Mrs. Black!" Harry looked at the wall, stunned. Indeed, the portrait had vanished.

"If it was valuable and Mundungus stole it," he began angrily. But before he could finish his threat, Draco Malfoy walked into the room, a look of annoyance on his face.

"What's all the fuss about?" he asked coolly.

"Do you know if anyone's taken the portrait of Mrs. Black?" asked Ginny quickly. Draco looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"I took it down…it was bothering the hell out of me, the way it just started screaming every five minutes. And d'you think you can tell the house elves to lay off, they're really starting to—"

"What?" asked Harry, amazed. "How did you get it down?"

"Well," said Draco obviously, "I picked it up, took it off the wall, and threw it in the attic with Kreacher's collection."

"But—how?" asked Ron. "We've been trying to get it down for ages…"

"I don't know," shrugged Draco. "It was rather easy for me…"

"Well let's never mind that for now," said Hermione. "We need to hurry and get to Remus' so we can find Tonks' Mum…"

"Andromeda? My Aunt?" asked Draco curiously.

"Yes," snapped Ron.

"Well can I go? If my Mother's there, I'd really like to see her and all. And I haven't seen my Aunt in years… can I go? Listen, before you just say 'no', do you know how hard it is being cooped up here, Potter?"

"Yes, I know," said Harry, thinking painfully of Sirius. "Whatever. Fine. But if you get caught, we're not helping."

"Right," agreed Ron quickly.

"Fine," said Draco, who seemed suddenly more cheerful. "Let's go, then."

"Wait," cautioned Hermione. "We'll be going out in public and all, so…well…shouldn't Draco be disguised?" She looked as if she was biting back a smirk.

"Oh, no," said Malfoy, backing up. "There's no way on earth that I'm just going to let you people put glamour charms on me…"

"Just a little one," said Ron nonchalantly. "Like, maybe we should dye his hair brown? And his eyes? And skin?"

"Shut up, Weasley, you're just as pale as I am," said Malfoy, affronted. It was true. Ron and Ginny, both redheads, had skin just as fair as Malfoy, the only difference being the freckles that covered both Weasleys from head to toe. Ron and Ginny both glared at Malfoy for a moment, and Malfoy glared back. Suddenly, though, someone came running through the house. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt, carrying two huge boxes of papers.

"Harry—Hermione, Ron, Ginny…Malfoy…sorry, I can't talk…gotta grab something and get out of here," he panted. "I have—to shut—the Floo down…"

"What's going on?" asked Harry immediately. "Why does the Floo have to be shut down?"

"The other Headquarters…You-Know-Who," he panted. Before this could register with Harry, Tonks, Remus, and Charlie Weasley came running into the room, all carrying huge boxes filled with paperwork and odd objects.

"What?" asked Harry quickly, filled with dread. "Is everyone okay?"

"Charlie!" cried Ginny suddenly, running to her brother, who was clutching his arm in pain.

"Shh, s'all right, Gin," he murmured.

"Dammit, Kingsley, what's the spell? How do we turn the Floo off? They'll be trying to get in any second, and the Fidelius is so messed up…"

"Hang on," said Kingsley thoughtfully and urgently. He sifted through some papers with utmost concentration. "Here!" He ran towards the fireplace in a rush. "_Ornuseo Desino_!" he shouted right as the Floo had begun to turn green. Everyone watched with fear as the fire seemed to freeze. And then they sighed in relief when a huge iron block appeared in the fireplace.

"Are we safe?" asked Hermione in hushed tones.

"For the moment," said Remus grimly. "They heard us saying 'Grimmauld,' they'll be surrounding us in a few hours at most. We need to get everything out…without using Floo. What are we going to do? Apparating will make the place get detected even more quickly, if anything…"

"What happened?" asked Harry again, more urgently this time. The four adults exchanged weary glances, and Charlie sat down on the couch, obviously hurting still. It was Tonks who spoke first.

"Well, we were moving things out of Little Hangleton, and suddenly the place was teeming with Death Eaters…see, after Dumbledore passed, we never named a new secret keeper there. So we got away with the most important things, and as quickly as possible. A death eater got Charlie with a cutting hex… he needs medical attention, and soon. Stupid Amycus… can't stand either of those siblings. Anyway, the Death Eaters heard us say 'Grimmauld'. We think they'll be here, setting the block on fire or some other nonsense. We've got to get out of here." Harry thought quickly and came to a conclusion.

"I think I have a plan," he said determinedly. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "We spend ten minutes finding the most important things, that we absolutely need. Then we shrink them, put them in our pockets. Right now, before that, someone—Draco in disguise, maybe—can walk Charlie to St. Mungo's, or get a Muggle Cab there. The rest of us work to get all the papers and send the house elves to Hogwarts with some things, and take the rest…we can get a cab, take it to Fred and George's flat in Diagon Alley, from there Floo to the Burrow." He looked up hopefully.

"Brilliant plan, Harry," acknowledged Lupin, nodding.

"You'll make a great Auror," added Kingsley. "All right, let's get moving. Malfoy, get over here so I can glamour you. Everyone else, start moving!" Harry followed Lupin into the parlor, subconsciously reaching into his pocket to feel Slytherin's locket.

"All right," said Remus to Tonks, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. "We need all the files on magical creatures, all the new legislation…we need the minutes of all the meetings so far—you work on those, Hermione, in that desk. Harry, this house could be destroyed. I want you to go to Sirius's old room and get anything that you want someone to keep, all right? Ron, go on in and shrink those boxes in the other room. We need those. Ginny, please go to the basement and get all the Potions supplies. Tonks—would you find Dumbledore's will and everything he left here? They'd be in that room near the kitchen…" Everyone nodded. Harry ran upstairs as a dark-haired Draco was leaving the house with Charlie Weasley, and watched as Kingsley bolted the door with unease.

A silence met his ears when he entered Sirius's old room. After standing in some kind of panic for a moment, he grabbed a pillowcase and started throwing things inside that reminded him of Sirius. A bunch of pictures, a hippogriff toy, Sirius's wand, a carving of a stag, a dog, a werewolf, and a rat… Sirius's two-way mirror. Harry's heart sank. Why didn't he remember? Several minutes later, he ran downstairs, shrinking the sack to the size of an apple. Everyone was gathered in the entrance hall.

"Good, Harry—here, take this box—" began Kingsley. "Ready? You four, shrink your brooms… I want Harry, Ginny, and Hermione under the invisibility cloak, all right? You three are to follow me, we'll walk to the Underground, then into Diagon Alley. Remus, you can go on to St. Mungo's, send Draco to the Weasley's if that's possible, with the message. We can't have people recognize him. And Tonks, if you'd change your hair to red… you and Ron'll be brother and sister, you can go ahead and take the Knight Bus." Ron groaned loudly. "Let's go everyone…good work here—oh, no."

"What?" asked Lupin, Tonks, and Harry in unison. Harry rushed to the window, where a known Death Eater—Rudolphus Lestrange—was pacing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took awhile! And sorry for cliffie, couldn't resist! Please review and I'll update ASAP. Thanks!

_J_i**n**g_l_e**b**e_l_l**z**


End file.
